Canary Mansion 3: The Final Horror
by Looneyman
Summary: It's Aaooga's birthday, and Tweety has organised a surprise party for her. Unfortunately, a reminant of Sleety's power is seeking revenge. No flames please.
1. Preparing a surprise

A/N: How many of you expected this eh? It's story 3 of the Canary Mansion series, and probably the last in the series. It takes place after return of the Pranker but BEFORE my co-written story with Nightw2 (which I'm still remaining fairly tight-lipped about). I hope you enjoy this story. Part of the reason I'm writing this is because I found it strange not posting anything, considering our co-written story won't be posted until it's finished.

Disclaimer: As you're all aware by now, Looney Tunes and all related characters belong to Warner Brothers, not me. I am writing this with no profit motive.

**Preparing a surprise**

It was very near the end of the Easter holidays. A surprising amount had happened. Buster and Babs' wedding for one thing. There was one more major event left before the new term began; Aaooga's birthday. Throughout the week, Tweety had been planning a surprise birthday party for her. He hoped to invite all their friends and have a huge party. He was currently at the location where he intended to hold the party: the mansion they had received from Daffy. He and Sylvester had gone there that night to thoroughly explore the premises and the interior. They were not taking any chances this time. The last time they had entered that mansion, Sleety had invaded and ruined everything. In the resulting battle, Shirley succeeded in sealing Sleety's spirit into the void, hopefully to never return. They had explored the whole site, searching for any telltale signs of any zombies, vampires etc. Luckily, they had found nothing. The mansion was how I should be, much to both Sylvester and Tweety's relief. This meant that the party could go ahead. There was still a bit to be done, but making sure that the mansion was safe was the first priority. It had taken a fair amount of persuasion on Tweety's half to get Sylvester to come with him He eventually succeeded, but it took a very long discussion. When they finally left the mansion, they were getting pretty tired. Tweety had already brought Aaooga's present and had hid it in the mansion, hoping that it would be safe there. He and Sylvester were finally ready to go back home.

"Thank goodness it's safe." Sylvester muttered.

"Too true." Tweety replied.

"But now that I think about it, how could Sleety reappear anyway?"

"Very good point. Shirley sealed him away before."

"Unless interacting with the past may have brought him out somehow."

"That's why I wanted to be sure."

"Were you going to invite Granny this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last time you guys had a party, you didn't invite her."

"She was having an operation that day, so she wouldn't have been able to come, even if we had invited her."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"But she will be around this time."

"Who else was going to come?"

"The usual cliché…Bugs, Daffy, Maybe see if Porky and Petunia can make it as well."

"Will you bring your daughter as well?"

"Why would we leave Becky out of an event like this?"

"Sorry, silly of me."

"Don't worry about it. Well, I'm off Sly."

"See you tomorrow Tweety." Sylvester and Tweety then went in separate directions, heading back to their houses. Everything was now, more or less, ready for Aaooga's surprise party. Now they had to go to the mansion tomorrow, early morning, and set up everything. For that purpose, Tweety was going to sneak out of bed far earlier than he normally would. He wanted the party tomorrow to be the best party Aaooga will have seen in a long while. Sylvester had already bought all the food and equipment needed for the party and Tweety had already given out the invites. Tweety and Sylvester would meet up early next morning and set everything up at the mansion. The guests would arrive half an hour before Tweety would bring Aaooga and Becky to the party. This was all being done behind Aaooga's back, so she had no idea of what Tweety was planning.

* * *

Early the next morning, Sylvester and Tweety were back at the mansion, making the final preparations. Penelope had come along as well to lend some assistance. Sylvester and Penelope were busy arranging some tables that they had brought into a party like arrangement while Tweety was checking they had all the food they needed. He was looking through the various bags that Sylvester and Penelope had brought with them, nearly all of which contained food. There was certainly a healthy mixture, certainly enough to satisfy all the guests that were to be coming. There were also bottles of assorted drinks, from carrot juice to soda. There were also plenty of plastic cups and plates in one of the bags. After a few minutes of sifting through the bags, Tweety was satisfied that they had everything they needed for the party. Sylvester and Penelope had also finished setting up the last of the tables. They were actually fairly exhausted from all the effort, but they weren't done yet. Penelope was wiping a small amount of sweat from her forehead.

"Phew, I need to sit down for a few minutes."

"Ok Penelope, me and Tweety will finish off." Sylvester replied.

"All we really need to do is set up the food and we'll be ready." Tweety added.

"Ok, let's get cracking then." While Penelope was having a rest, Sylvester and Tweety began carrying the food, drinks and plastic plates and cups over to the tables. The whole set of tables ended up stacked with a wide variety of food and cutlery. Finally, everything was ready, and Tweety was happy with the outcome. One of the things that had been placed on the tables was a silver box with a red ribbon tied around it. This box contained Aaooga's birthday cake, although Tweety remained tight-lipped about what kind of cake it was. Tweety's present for her was in a special package in the corner of the room. It was wrapped in paper that was identical in colour to Aaooga. The only things that were missing now were the guests and the birthday lady. Tweety observed the finished result with pride. He, Sylvester and Penelope had done a very good job of setting this all up. One thing that would be certain was that Aaooga was going to be in for a big surprise later on, as it was already her birthday now, she was still asleep.

"Sly, Penelope, thanks for your help." Tweety said.

"No problem." Sylvester replied.

"It looks fantastic." Penelope added.

"I think so too." Tweety said.

"We'll see you later."

"It starts at 2:00. Remember to arrive half an hour early so we can surprise Aaooga."

"Ok." Sylvester, Penelope and Tweety then left the mansion, Tweety being sure to secure the building, and then went off to their homes. It was 6:00 in the morning and later on, Aaooga would be in for the biggest surprise of her life. This was the first time that Tweety had done anything like this for her, but he was doing so this time to also celebrate something else: Becky had began talking. Becky hadn't been told of this because Tweety wasn't certain whether she'd keep the secret or not. At any rate, everything was ready. Today would be one of the most special days of their lives.

A/N: Yes, by my standards, that chapter was short. But it's all build-up for the later chapters. Everything will start happening next chapter. Please review for now.

To Nightw2: I'm still working on our co-written story but I'm short on ideas at the moment. I'll send you chapter 6 as soon as I can.


	2. Power Failure

**Power failure**

By 1:30, all the guests that had been invited were waiting in the mansion. Tweety had given Sylvester a spare key so he could let everybody in. The guests that had been invited were all in the main room, most of them looking at their watches and waiting for Tweety and his family to turn up. They had been told that Aaooga didn't know anything about this and were ready to surprise her. They were all excited about the party although some were a little nervous, remembering what had happened the last time they were here. The most nervous was Jessica, although she put on a poker face to hide it. Last time she was in the mansion, she was nearly possessed. She had never forgotten the feeling that she had felt that night, a demon trying to eat her mind away. She was still unsure as to how the attempt had failed. She was standing in between her parents with a party popper in her hand. Daffy was standing next to them, with Zach at his side. Melissa had stayed at home to look after the egg, which she had laid recently as well as to look after Porky and Petunia's children. Porky and Petunia were also at the party. They were standing next to Granny, who was as fit as she ever was, if a little slower. She had fully recovered from her hip operation but she was urged by the others not to do anything strenuous. Sylvester and Penelope were standing near the light switch, which was situated next to the window. Sylvester's hand was ready with the light switch while Penelope was looking out of the window. The plan was that when Aaooga was protesting, Penelope and Foghorn Leghorn, who was at the other window, would close the curtains. When Aaooga asked where she was, Sylvester would turn the lights on and everyone would surprise her. Miss. Prissy was standing next to Foghorn Leghorn, also looking out of the window. Sylvester Jr. was looking around the room. He was excited about the party to start and was finding it hard to stand still. He was running around the room and getting on everybody's nerves. Eventually, his father stopped him with his hand.

"Son, can you try and calm down." Sylvester said sternly.

"Father, I'm just too excited." Sylvester Jr. replied.

"I am too, but you'll just have to be a little bit patient."

"Am I the only one that's a little anxious?" Daffy asked.

"What about dear?" Granny asked back.

"There was a very bad incident the last time we were here."

"Oh yes, Tweety told me about that."

"Daff, if it makes you happier, we're a little nervous as well." Bugs said.

"What about Jess? She doesn't seem nervous at all." Daffy asked.

"Jess, are you nervous?" Lola asked. Jessica looked up at her mother.

"Yes, a little." Jessica replied.

"Why?" Petunia asked.

"The last time I came here, I was nearly possessed."

"Jess, let's not get into that incident." Bugs protested.

"Ok dad."

"Let's just w-w-wait until the birthday g-g-lady arrives." Porky added.

* * *

At about 2:00 that day, Tweety, Becky and Aaooga were just arriving at the mansion. Aaooga had been blindfolded earlier so she had no idea of where she was. Tweety was guiding her as carefully as he could, while Becky was sitting on his shoulder. She was making train noises to entertain herself. By the time they had reached the mansion, Aaooga had gotten rather agitated.

"Can I look now?" Aaooga asked.

"Not yet Aaooga." Tweety replied.

"Just where are we?"

"You'll see very shortly."

"Tweety, you have been very secretive over the past week. Why are you treating me like this on today of all days?"

"You shall see very shortly."

"You'd better have a good reason for all of this mister!"

"Where are we dad?" Becky asked.

"I'll explain later." Tweety replied. They had reached the door of the mansion by now. Everyone inside had been briefed as to what to do by Sylvester. The lights were turned off in the main room and all the curtains had been closed, so there was no light at all. Sylvester was ready at the light switch, ready to turn it on at the right moment. Tweety opened the door to the mansion and led Aaooga inside. Becky was still on his shoulder. When they were inside, Becky jumped off Tweety shoulder while he closed the front door. Tweety then took Aaooga's blindfold off, but because the room was dark, she couldn't see anything.

"Ok Tweety, where are we?" Aaooga asked. That was the line Sylvester and the others had been waiting for. Sylvester immediately turned the lights on and everyone pulled on some party poppers simultaneously.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AAOOGA!" Te sudden shout nearly made Aaooga leap out of her skin. She looked around the room in shock and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"You all knew it was my birthday today?" Aaooga asked.

"Yep. We'd prepared this surprise party for you." Sylvester replied.

"It was all Tweety's idea." Penelope added. Aaooga immediately turned and looked at Tweety.

"So this is what you've been doing this past week?" Aaooga asked.

"Yes, I did it all for you." Tweety replied.

"And I thought you'd forgotten."

"Aaooga, I'd never forget your birthday."

"Oh Tweety, thank you!" Aaooga practically fell into Tweety's arms. This was one of the nicest things that he'd ever done for her; second to saving her life. Tweety returned the hug that Aaooga was giving her, causing nearly everyone to sigh in awe at the two canaries. After their hug, Aaooga turned around and faced the others.

"Well, let's say we get this celebration started." Aaooga suggested.

"YEAH!" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

While everyone had begun the celebration, they were completely unaware that another figure had snuck into the mansion. This other figure was a canary, which looked almost exactly like Tweety, the only difference being that he had shorter eyelashes and a cape. He was also a vampire. He had snuck his way into the very bottom of the mansion and locked himself in the basement. The basement was completely empty, which suited the canary just fine. He just looked around the room with a sinister smile on his face.

"This will do fine, but it needs a bit of decoration." The canary muttered. He raised his hand and an altar magically appeared at the far end of the basement room. The altar was made of stone, but it had the same emblem engraved on all of it's sides. The emblem was a shield with what looked like the planet earth in the centre. The planet had a sword going right through the middle. A canary was sitting on the hilt of the sword. The canary flew over to the altar and stood on it. He waved his hand in a circular motion and a bunch of candles suddenly appeared around the side of the room. Just as magically as they had appeared, they lit themselves. With one final whirl of his hand, the basement floor tore open. A large fleet of zombies then sprang up from the floor, each one looking almost alike. They were all humans, half-rotted and with their mouths fixed open. The canary turned to address the zombies.

"Ok my minions of darkness, I shall split you into two teams. On my signal, half of you will spread yourselves out through this whole mansion. Your orders are to capture anyone you find and bring them here, by any means necessary. Your primary target is that accursed Tweety. However, any others you bring will be most appreciated, as more zombies would never hurt." All the zombies let out a terrifying moan in response to this.

"The other half of you will stay here with me. If by chance group A should be defeated, group B shall take their place. Otherwise, you shall remain here and assist in the restraint of our captives." The zombies let out another terrifying moan. The canary just smiled evilly. His eyes also gave off a sinister red glow. He then turned around and looked into the air, at nothing in particular.

"It will not be long now, father."

* * *

The party went on for quite some time. There was a huge variety of entertainment going around. The children were all playing games together. Sylvester Junior was doing his usual game of trying to catch Becky, but was having no luck. Jessica and Zach were watching this from a distance. They both knew that if they got involved, Becky wouldn't stand much chance. They had opted to play a board game. Aaooga and Tweety were sitting in a pile of presents that Aaooga had received. Aaooga admired them all. She hadn't yet opened the present that Tweety had given her, because she was saving that for last. Other than that, everyone was doing their usual dancing, although Lola was going much slower and not doing as much. Everyone understood the reason and were all sympathetic about it. She was having a sit down, with Bugs right beside her. Everyone was enjoying themselves and, so far, there hadn't been any trouble. Eventually, the clock reached 5:00. It was time to reveal Aaooga's birthday cake. Everyone gathered around the tables and were all looking at the box that contained the cake. Aaooga was closest to the cake, eager to find out what kind of cake it was. There were some small plastic plates and a knife next to the box, ready to cut the cake and share it out. Tweety was standing next to the box, ready to open it and reveal the type of cake it was.

"Ok everyone, ready to see the cake?" Tweety asked.

"I sure am." Aaooga replied.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Sylvester Jr, Jessica, Zach and Becky all chanted in unison.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tweety muttered. He grabbed the side of the box and pulled it away. It was a box that was slid open rather than lifted open. Underneath was a large white cake decorated with canaries made of icing sugar and a few candles. There were also a few black berries within the side of the cake, berries that Aaooga recognised instantly.

"Those berries, when I lived in Tibet, I practically lived on these." Aaooga exclaimed.

"I had them imported especially for the cake." Tweety replied.

"You did? Thank you!"

"Aaooga, you know I'd do just about anything for you." At about this point, Becky began glancing around the room nervously. Nobody seemed to notice but there was something troubling her. She seemed to be terrified about something, but she didn't know what it was. She hadn't noticed that Sylvester had lit the candles on the cake. She only realised when everybody sang the traditional 'happy birthday' song. When the song was finished, everyone was looking at the lit candles on the cake.

"Ok Aaooga, you know what to do now don't ya?" Bugs asked.

"I sure do, and thank you everyone for this." Aaooga replied. She leaned forward and was just about to blow the candles out when all of a sudden, the lights failed. The only light was from the candles.

"Oh great, a power failure." Daffy moaned. Thinking quickly, Sylvester went over to the windows and opened the curtain, only to find it pitch black outside.

"It's dark outside all of a sudden." Sylvester said.

"Who's got the feeling that this has happened before?" Jessica asked. Everyone other than Porky, Petunia, Granny and Becky put their hands in the air.

"It's called Déjà vu Jess." Bugs said. Miss. Prissy did a quick head count with what light was available.

"Nobody's missing." Miss. Prissy said.

"That's a relief." Foghorn replied

"I don't believe this." Aaooga moaned.

"Guys, it's just a power failure. We need to find the back-up generator and activate it." Daffy said calmly.

"Ok, where is the generator?" Tweety asked.

"Err…hmm…I don't know."

"That doesn't help." Zach muttered.

"Ok, we'll all have to split up and search for the back-up generator before the party can continue." Bugs instructed.

"There are enough candles for us to take one each and still have some left on the cake, providing we split up into teams." Tweety added.

"H-h-how many teams?" Porky asked. Tweety did a quick count of the candles and the people around.

"If we split into 6 groups, that will be enough."

"Sure thing." Miss. Prissy replied.

"Splitting up, I say, splitting up should be easy." Foghorn added.

"How?" Daffy asked.

"Family groups."

"I see."

"But who will granny go with?" Lola asked.

"We'll take her." Petunia replied.

"Are you sure my dear?" Granny asked.

"You don't have to worry Granny."

"Ok guys, as soon as the lights are back on, we all meet up back here." Bugs instructed. With that, the group split up into the six teams. Each team was going to search a different part of the mansion. They had to find the back-up generator and activate it before the party could continue.

A/N: It should get a little tenser in the next chapter. What do you think of the new vampire? Anyway, please review.


	3. Déjà vu

**Déjà vu**

In the basement of the mansion, the canary was looking into a black mist. The mist was showing what was happening in the main room of the mansion. He could see that the group was splitting up to find the back-up generator in the mansion. Another mist in the room showed the location of the generator; the shed in the back garden. The canary was looking at the mists with a very evil smile. He had caused the power failure to force the group to split up. Now the group had split up, everything was how he wanted. He turned away from the mists and towards his zombie minions.

"Ok, the first part of my plan has worked. Now group A must go around the mansion separately and try and bring everyone down here. If you can't get everybody, at least apprehend the primary targets." The canary raised his hand and created another mist, showing the Zombies' their primary targets, Sylvester and Tweety.

"The cat has something on his person that I need, while the canary is the only person that can potentially foil our grand desires. We may not be able to turn him into a vampire, but if we can get one of our men inside his body, he will be no longer a threat. All the others are not much of a threat to us, but the more extra troops we can get the better." The canary clapped his hands and a dark portal appeared in the room. The zombies slowly turned and looked at the portal.

"That portal will transport each of you to a different part of the mansion. When anyone passes, grab them. Remember that the primary targets come first." Half of the zombies then went through the portal, one by one. As a result, they were scattered around the mansion, covering a very large amount of space. The remaining half of the zombies were still in the basement, with the canary.

"The rest of you, I will send you out if needed. But when the time comes, you shall restrain those that are captured while I drain their life force. They will be on our side as more zombies." The canary then looked back into the air and at one of the mists in the air. It was focusing on Tweety and his family, who were carrying one of the candles and were exploring one of the bedrooms. The canary's attention was drawn to Becky, who was clinging onto Tweety's back with her eyes tightly shut.

"What have we here?" The canary continuously looked at Becky. Becky still had her eyes closed, as she was terrified of something. The canary looked at her through the mist and smiled evilly.

"A sacrifice, or a new vampire? Either way, I am sure father would appreciate her." The canary then turned back to the remaining zombies. He examined them all until he saw the best one of the army, a zombie cat. The zombie was obviously freshly made, as there were some patches of yellow fur over the body. The cat still looked a lot like the other zombies, with the mouth fixed open and most of the internal body visible. The zombie came towards the canary and looked at him, awaiting instructions. The canary pointed at the mist and at Becky.

"Capture those canaries and bring me the small yellow lady canary. Use any means necessary to bring her here, even if you have to bring the other two." The canary instructed. He then created another portal and the zombie walked through it, disappearing into the mansion. The canary then looked back into the mist that focused on Tweety's family.

"Soon, very soon, it will all be over."

* * *

Sylvester, Penelope and Sylvester Jr. were trying to navigate around the part of the mansion they were in. Penelope was holding the candle from Aaooga's birthday cake and was walking slowly, holding Sylvester's hand. Sylvester was then holding onto his son's hand, the aim was to ensure that they couldn't be separated. By the candlelight, they were able to make out that they had found their way into the bathroom. They couldn't see much, but they could see the usual equipment in a bathroom: a bath, shower, toilet, sink and cabinets. They couldn't distinguish the colours because it was too dark.

"Obviously the back-up generator isn't here." Penelope muttered.

"Where could it be?" Sylvester Junior asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Sylvester replied.

"It could literally be anywhere." Penelope added.

"Probably in some sort of storage room."

"We'll have to search this mansion from top to bottom."

"Wouldn't Daffy know where it would be?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"What do you mean son?" Sylvester asked.

"Well, if my memory serves me correctly, he had this mansion built specially for Tweety and Aaooga for their wedding present."

"Yes he did."

"So surely he'd know where the back-up generator is."

"Good thinking son."

"So power should be restored soon."

"Although knowing Daffy, he doesn't know either." Penelope muttered.

"Also true." Sylvester replied. The three of them turned to leave the bathroom, only to trip on something. The three of them fell onto the floor face first. The candle they were holding was extinguished, forcing them into pitch-blackness. Penelope was able to keep hold of the candle but let go of Sylvester's hand, as did Sylvester Jr. Penelope climbed back to her feet and was able to relight the candle with a lighter she had in her pocket. The first thing she saw was Sylvester Jr. holding his nose. She kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked. Sylvester Jr. removed his hand and Penelope saw that the kitten had suffered a nosebleed from hitting the floor. Penelope took out a tissue and pressed it against Sylvester Jr's nose. After applying pressure for a couple of minutes, she pulled the tissue away from his nose. The nose had stopped bleeding.

"Thanks Pen." Sylvester Jr. said.

"It's no problem." Penelope replied, putting the tissue in her pocket.

"You treat me very much like my mother used to."

"You mean Sylvia?"

"Yeah. I haven't heard from her this week though."

"I'm sure she's ok. She's probably just a bi busy."

"You're right."

"We'd better search for that back-up generator though." Penelope then began getting the feeling that there was something unusual about the situation at the moment.

"Sylvester, do you get the feeling that something is wrong?" Penelope asked. The question was met with no response, making Penelope worried.

"Sylvester?" Penelope asked again.

"Father?" Sylvester Jr. added. Both questions were met with no answer. Hey looked around with the candle and soon realised that Sylvester was gone, nowhere in sight.

"Sylvester? Where are you?" Penelope shouted out.

"We need to find the others!" Sylvester Jr. added.

* * *

Daffy and Zach had found their way to the garden. Even though he was holding a candle, Daffy couldn't see much because of the dim light, as it had become dark. He could see well enough to tell where they were though. Zach could see fairly well, but he kept quiet about it. He could see the sandpit that Daffy and Melissa had been sucked down the last time they were here. He could also see a few flowers growing around the garden and the shed. Daffy couldn't see any of this because he had much poorer eyesight than Zach.

"Why is it getting dark so early?" Zach asked.

"Wish I knew Zach. I can only just tell where we are." Daffy replied.

"Where are we?"

"The garden."

"The garden!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Last time we were here, you and Melissa disappeared in the sand pit."

"I still remember that. We were actually pulled through a trap door."

"By what?"

"One of those zombies."

"Do you think it could happen again?"

"You mean, do I think there's a vampire behind the power failure?"

"Yeah." Daffy reached his hand into the air proudly.

"If it could happen again, let lightning strike me right now!" At this cue, a bolt of lightning came crashing down and hit Daffy's hand. There was a small explosion and a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Daffy was standing, still in the pose he was in, but completely black with soot. Zach just tutted to himself while shrugging his shoulders.

"That doesn't give me much confidence." Electricity was still flowing through Daffy's body, but this created a golden glow from his body, illuminating the area much better than the candle did.

"At least we can see a little better." Zach muttered.

"Huh?" Daffy asked.

"Your body's glowing because of the lightning strike."

"Is it?"

"How could I have such a dope for an adoptive father?"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." Zach smiled innocently at Daffy. Daffy then realised that his body was glowing. Because of this, he could see the garden shed. It was a typical wooden shed, not locked up because there was nothing valuable inside.

"We might as well check inside the shed." Daffy muttered. He and Zach went over to the shed and opened it. Inside, they saw the back-up generator. It was fairly small, but could supply enough power for the whole mansion. It looked like most generators did. It was coloured blue and yellow and instructions were posted on the sides of the wall. The posters were instructions on how to start the generator. By now, Daffy had stopped glowing so they were having to rely on the small candle, which had somehow stayed alight after the lightning strike. Zach also noticed a small gas lamp in the room, but he kept quiet about it. Daffy clearly hadn't seen it so acted as though he hadn't seen it either. Daffy was leaning close to one of the posters, nearly straining his eyes trying to read the instructions. He was having little luck and had to stop trying.

"It's no good, I can't read the instructions." Daffy moaned.

"Daffy, we have to start up the generator." Zach protested. He walked backwards and deliberately kicked the gas lamp that was on the floor. Daffy heard the clunk and had a look.

"What was that?" Daffy asked.

"I think I kicked something." Zach replied. Daffy came over and was able to see the gas lamp himself. It was a more modern style gas lamp and fully functional. Daffy picked up the lamp and was able to light it, giving light to the whole shed.

"Nice going Zach."

"I didn't know it was there."

"At least we can activate the generator now."

* * *

Daffy and Zach were able to start up the back-up generator in the shed. As soon as they had, all the lights in the mansion turned back on, giving a sigh of relief to everybody. They had all gathered in the main room, other than Sylvester, Sylvester Jr. and Penelope. They hadn't shown up at all. The group had been waiting for five minutes but there was still no sign of them.

"Where are those cats?" Daffy asked in frustration.

"Wish I knew." Bugs replied.

"We've got a party to finish." Zach added.

"Who found the generator?" Miss. Prissy asked.

"We did." Daffy replied.

"Where was it?" Aaooga asked.

"It's in the shed in the garden."

"We should remember that." Tweety then turned to his daughter, who was holding onto Aaooga's back. She had her eyes closed and had a look of terror.

"Becky, are you ok? You've been acting strangely for a while now." Tweety asked. Becky didn't answer, just shutting her eyes even tighter. Everyone came over and had a look at her.

"L-l-looks like she's scared of something." Porky said.

"But what is there to be scared off?" Granny asked. When she asked that, Jessica and Zach's trained hearing heard something approaching. It sounded like people running, and it was coming towards them. Jessica glanced over her shoulder but saw nothing. Zach glanced over his shoulder and saw nothing either. They decided to ignore it but keep their guard up. They both had an idea of what it was anyway.

"Well something's terrifying the little girl." Petunia said.

"I don't understand the minds of juveniles." Foghorn Leghorn muttered.

"She could have a phobia of open spaces." Lola suggested.

"Then why doesn't she show fear when we're in town?" Tweety asked. They were interrupted by the sounds that Jessica and Zach had heard. It was Sylvester Junior and Penelope running up from behind them.

"Guys, Sylvester's disappeared!" Penelope shouted at the top of her voice.


	4. Where's Sylvester?

**Where's Sylvester?**

Everyone turned around in absolute horror when they heard Penelope's outburst. The fact that Sylvester was cause for alarm. It could mean anything from there was an intruder to that he was lost in the mansion. Everybody started to worry for Sylvester's safety. Everyone who had been in the mansion before began to get a sense of Dèjà vu, remembering when the lights went out and when they came back on, Jessica had vanished. That was a moment nobody had forgotten, Jessica especially. The moment when she was being carried off was something she had never forgotten. She was still unsure as to how the Zombie had dropped her. Penelope had fallen into Lola's arms, crying her eyes out. Sylvester Jr. had done the same thing, only falling into Zach's arms. Jessica and Zach looked at each other and at Sylvester Jr. This wasn't like him, but they understood how much he must be worrying about his father. Since Sylvester had split with Sylvia, Sylvester Jr. had only had one parent at a time, two if Penelope counted as a stepmother.

"Penelope, where were you when he disappeared?" Bugs asked. Penelope was able to look up and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"We were outside the bathroom." She replied.

"Then that's where we should go. He couldn't have gone far." Tweety said.

"I don't believe this." Aaooga moaned.

"Neither do I Aaooga, neither do I."

"I hope the little dear's alright." Granny said.

"Granny, if I know Sylvester, he'll be perfectly fine." Tweety replied.

"Either way, we need to, I say, we need to find him." Foghorn added.

"Where is t-t-the bathroom?" Porky asked.

"It's over…" Penelope was about to say before Becky suddenly screaming loudly, interrupting her. She had seemed to be started off by nothing at all. She had obviously inherited her mother's loud voice, as her screaming was deafening everybody. Everybody was covering his or her ears to block out the noise while Aaooga was desperately trying to calm her daughter down. Since she and Tweety were used to this, they didn't need to cover their ears. Aaooga had Becky in her arms and was rocking her slowly, but Becky was still screaming. It was as if something in the air was upsetting her, but nobody could see what it was. Tweety started tickling Becky's chin, but that didn't stop her screaming either. Still covering his ears, Sylvester Jr. thought of something. He went over to the three canaries, suddenly leant into Becky's view and pulled a shocking face. Becky suddenly stopped and giggled. Everyone realised and uncovered their ears. Becky suddenly started screaming again, and for no reason, deafening everyone again. This time Zach went over and surprised Becky with a shocking face. Becky stopped screaming and giggled again. Not wanting her to start up again, Jessica went over and pulled a shocking face of her own. Becky began laughing hysterically. Everybody gave a huge sigh of relief once Becky had stopped screaming.

"That was like Saturday night at the wailing wall." Daffy muttered.

"Daffy!" Tweety snapped.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, where was the bathroom?" Miss. Prissy asked.

"It's over this way." Penelope replied.

"Ok then, let's go." Bugs instructed.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the bathroom where Sylvester had disappeared. They could see that the carpet was slightly messed up, presumably from where the three cats had tripped up earlier. There was also a tiny spot of blood from Sylvester Jr's nosebleed. Other than that, there was absolutely no sign as to where Sylvester had gone. Penelope began to get even more worried about Sylvester. She placed both of her hands on her chest and looked around quickly, looking for any sign of Sylvester. Sylvester Jr. was equally worried about his father. He had already lost contact with his mother and he might end up losing his father as well. Unless either of his parents were found, he was in danger of becoming an orphan.

"He's obviously not here right now." Petunia muttered.

"Where could he be?" Penelope asked.

"He could be anywhere in this big old mansion." Tweety replied.

"Let's split up." Lola suggested.

"Just what I was thinking." Daffy exclaimed. Everybody looked at him with a 'yeah, right' look. Daffy just shrugged.

"Same groups?" Miss. Prissy asked. Jessica was whispering into her father's ear. Now that her parent's knew about who she was at night, she wasn't scared to talk to her parents about it. She was careful to ensure that nobody overheard what she was saying. She did this very well and only Bugs knew what she had said.

"We'll search around here." Bugs said.

"Ok then, the rest of us will search this whole mansion." Tweety added. The group then split up and went in separate directions, leaving Bugs, Lola and Jessica outside the bathroom. When everybody was clear, Jessica began tapping on the walls and floors around the bathroom and inside the bathroom.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Lola asked.

"Mum, if I know situations like this, there is bound to be a secret panel somewhere nearby." Jessica replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I am an expert at this."

"Yeah, you're right." Jessica was continually tapping on the walls until she tapped a part of the wall in the bathroom nearest the door. This part of the wall sounded hollow to Jessica's trained hearing. She continued to tap this particular area to be absolutely sure. Her parents came over and had a look at the area she was tapping.

"This section of wall, it's hollow." Jessica said to her parents. Bugs and Lola leaned in closer to the wall and had a listen as well. Jessica tapped the section of wall and they heard that it was hollow as well.

"You were right Jess." Bugs complimented.

"Of course." Jessica replied smugly. The three of them began tapping tiles around the area. Eventually, Bugs found a tile that was loose a little. The tile was just above his head and was only slightly loose.

"Jess, I've found a lose panel." Bugs called out. Jessica looked up at her father and Bugs touched the panel he had found. Jessica also saw that it was loose. She climbed up her father's back and pushed the loose panel. The panel fell off the wall and Jessica could see that there was a tunnel behind the wall. Jessica jumped at the wall and grabbed onto the edge of the hole.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Lola asked.

"I'm going down this tunnel to see what's at the end." Jessica replied.

"Jessica, why?"

"I'm getting a serious case of Dèjà vu right now. I want to see what is at the end of this tunnel. It might be Sylvester."

"Ok, just…be careful."

"Mum, compared to having to infiltrate the looniversity when those terrorists were around, this is nothing." With that, Jessica climbed through the hole and went off exploring down the tunnel, leaving Bugs and Lola in the bathroom. Jessica was going to handle whatever was in the tunnel.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Lola asked.

"Lo, Jess is going to be ok. She's effectively a grown girl now." Bugs replied.

"I know that, but I can't help but worry."

"All we can do is wait for her."

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga had found their way to the Kitchen where they had first met the ghost of Trina's ex. As the mansion hadn't been used for some time, the kitchen hadn't changed much, apart from a couple of mouse holes in the wall. There was also a large collection of dust on the work surfaces. Tweety and Aaooga had expected this but were unsure as to what they would do about it, since they only really used the Mansion for parties. Becky was clinging onto her mother's back. She liked being carried like this, even though she could walk and fly. It made her feel much more comfortable, especially since there was something scaring her. She had no idea of what it was, but she was in a constant feeling of terror. It was this feeling of terror that had made her scream earlier. She had felt a sudden increase in whatever it was that was scaring her. This feeling was also what was preventing her from talking; she was just too scared to talk. The three canaries were looking around the room, searching for any sign of Sylvester. There was no sign of him in the kitchen.

"Aaooga, do you get a bad feeling about all of this?" Tweety asked.

"Yes, I do. This is very similar as to what happened last time." Aaooga replied.

"There are a several similarities, but Sleety can't be behind this."

"You're right, Shirley sealed him into the void."

"Unless our trek back in time somehow resurrected him."

"I hope not." Becky was curious as to who this Sleety was. She had heard her parents mention his name before but she never thought to ask who he was. She put her fear behind her and decided to ask.

"Who is Sleety?" Becky asked. Tweety and Aaooga were quite shocked when Becky spoke, as she had been virtually silent ever since they had entered the mansion, part from her screaming fit earlier. Aaooga turned her head and looked at her daughter.

"Sleety is a very bad man Becky. I dare not say what he has done. It's too shocking."

"Becky, you have been quiet for a very long time." Tweety said. Becky fell silent again, choosing to stare at her father timidly.

"What's wrong?" Aaooga asked. Becky eventually decided to describe as best as she could as to what was bothering her.

"I think…there's something…here." Becky replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know."

"Becky, we can't help if you don't know what's bothering you."

"Mum, I feel something." Tweety and Aaooga looked at each other with a look of surprise. They had no idea of what Becky was talking about but they did have a very bad feeling about it.

"What do you feel?" Tweety asked.

"I don't know. It constantly terrifies me."

"How does it terrify you?"

"I keep feeling that something's watching us. I also get the feeling that there's some kind of monster just behind me."

"Bugs gets the feeling that he's being watched fairly often."

"Let's keep our eyes open." Tweety said.

"Ok."

"Mummy, what's that?" Becky asked. She was pointing to something shining near the wall. They couldn't tell what it was from where they were so they walked closer to where the shine was coming from. The shine was coming from a small silver dagger next to the wall. Tweety immediately picked up the dagger, recognising it immediately.

"Isn't this the silver dagger that Egghead Jr. made last time we were here?" Aaooga asked.

"It is. What's it doing here?" Tweety asked.

"I don't know."

"We should hang onto it as a precaution."

"Right."

* * *

Sylvester Jr. and Penelope had found their way to an empty bedroom in the upper levels of the mansion. They could tell that it was a bedroom because of the way that the room was shaped. Like most of the bedrooms in the mansion, there was an en suit bathroom. The bathroom had a toilet, a corner bath, a shower, a sink and a medicine cupboard. The medicine cupboard had a mirror on the doors. Sylvester Jr. and Penelope looked around the room with a look of despair. There was no sign of Sylvester anywhere in this room. Both cats were getting extremely worried about his safety. Sylvester Jr. was worried that he might become an orphan if Sylvester wasn't found, since his mother was missing. Penelope loved Sylvester so much that she would not forgive herself if something bad had happened to him.

"Father!" Sylvester Jr. called out.

"Sylvester!" Penelope called out after him. There was absolutely no response.

"He's not in here Penelope."

"Where could he be?"

"I don't know."

"Let's keep looking."

"Penelope?"

"What is it?"

"If something has happened to father, I'd like you to look after me." Penelope knelt down and gave Sylvester Jr. a big hug. She hadn't had a child of her own and always wanted one. She may eventually have Sylvester Jr. as a stepson, if they found Sylvester and he proposed to her. She loved Sylvester Jr. as well. She saw him as a stepson, even though they weren't related. Sylvester Jr. really liked Penelope. She treated him as well as Sylvia did. He saw Penelope as a stepmother. He loved it when she showed him affection, like she was now.

"Sylvester Jr, if we can't find your father, I will look after you." Penelope said.

"Thank you Penelope."

"It's the least I can do."

"Let's see if we can find father."

"Yeah. I love him too much to let anything happen to him." Sylvester Jr. and Penelope turned to leave the room, only to find a white mist blocking their way. A few drops of sweat ran down the backs of both cats. They could tell that it was a ghost, but they couldn't tell whether it was friendly or not.

"Uh oh." Sylvester Jr. quipped.

"A ghost!" Penelope exclaimed.

"Who are you?" The ghost then took on its normal form. Hovering before Sylvester Jr. and Penelope was a figure that they both recognised and were shocked to see.


	5. Very big danger

**Very big danger**

In the bedroom that they were in, a ghost had confronted Sylvester Jr. and Penelope. The ghost was hovering in the doorway and looking at both cats. The figure that floated before them was a female cat, who Sylvester Jr. and Penelope both recognised. They stared at the ghost for what seemed like an eternity, horrified at the figure that was floating before them. The ghost was looking back at them with a look of sympathy and sadness. It was Sylvia. She had obviously died in some way, which explained why Sylvester Jr. lost contact with her. Eventually, Sylvester Jr. broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Mother?" Sylvia's ghost nodded and smiled. Sylvester Jr. just fell to his knees and burst into tears. Sylvia's ghost stopped smiling and looked very sad. She didn't want to see her son crying like this, but it was to be expected. Even so, she couldn't help but feel sad herself.

"Son, please don't cry." Sylvia's ghost said softly. This caught Sylvester Jr. off guard. He didn't think that ghosts could talk. He was also joyous to hear his mother's voice, even though she was dead. He stopped crying but remained silent.

"Sylvia, how come you can talk? Most ghosts can't." Penelope asked.

"I don't know why I can talk either. I was sure I'd lost that ability when I died."

"What happened?"

"I was attacked."

"Attacked?" Sylvester Jr. asked.  
"Yes son, I was attacked soon after I spoke to you last week."

"Who killed you?"

"Son, I'm not completely dead." Sylvester Jr. looked dumbstruck. He had no idea of how Sylvia could not be completely dead. It made no sense at all. Penelope didn't understand what Sylvia meant either. She looked at the ghost with a look of bewilderment. Looking at their faces, Sylvia realised that they were confused so she decided to clarify what she meant.

"I don't know how, but my soul has been torn from my body." Sylvia explained.

"So is your body still alive?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, but I don't know where it is."

"So, what would happen if we were to find your body?"

"If you could find it, I could re-enter my body and come back to life." Sylvester Jr. jumped to his feet and walked over to his mother's ghost.

"Where were you when it happened?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"After talking to you on that day, I went out to play some bingo. It happened when I was returning home…"

* * *

_Flashback_

Sylvia had just come out of the Looney Bingo club, after a couple of hours of playing her favourite game. She had come with Granny and Petunia. The Looney Bingo club was a specialist Bingo club that held nothing but Bingo, every night. It was a relatively small building. The name was lit up above the entrance of the club with red and yellow neon lights. It completely stood out in the street that it was in, not far from Wile E's lab. There were a few cars around and a few pedestrians, most of who had come from the bingo club. They were all heading home for a good night's rest. Sylvia, Petunia and Granny were all outside Petunia's car. Porky had stayed at home to look after the piglets while Petunia was playing bingo. Petunia was also going to take Granny home so she wouldn't have to walk.

"Are you sure you don't want a lift Sylvia?" Petunia asked.

"Petunia, I'll be fine. Thank you for offering though." Sylvia replied.

"If your sure, but if something happened, I'd feel extremely bad for you."

"Petunia, Sylvia here did live on a farm before. She quite an effective huntress." Granny said.

"How do you know?" Petunia asked.

"Long story." Granny and Sylvia replied simultaneously. They then began laughing, realising that they had both said it at exactly the same time. Petunia giggled a little and then smiled.

"Maybe we'll tell you about it some other time." Sylvia added.

"I'll look forward to it." Petunia replied.

"See you next week dear." Granny added. She climbed into Petunia's car and the two of them drove away. Sylvia began walking down the street to where her house was. After a few minutes, she came to a turning that led down an alleyway. The alleyway was fairly tidy, with a few bins, boxes and some weeds. The alleyway was a shortcut to her house. There was very little light, but Sylvia wasn't bothered. She was perfectly used to the dark. She quickly glanced down at her watch to check the time.

"Might as well take the shortcut." Sylvia thought to herself. She began walking down the alleyway, paying no attention to her surroundings. She had taken the shortcut before and knew it fairly well, so she started humming a tune to herself. It was a tune that she used to hum when she was taking Sylvester Jr. for a walk when he was a baby. Although she had split up with Sylvester, they had become friends again. She fully accepted that he was dating Penelope now and that Sylvester Jr. was quite fond of Penelope as a sort of stepmother. She had also become friends with Tweety and Aaooga since their marriage. She was unaware that there was another figure in the alley. That was until she heard the sound of something knocking a dustbin. She stopped humming and looked around. She couldn't see anything immediately but still kept her guard up. She continually looked around and eventually saw a canary in her path. The canary looked almost exactly like Tweety. The main differences were that he had shorter eyelashes and wore a cape around his back. Sylvia just assumed it to be Tweety.

"Oh, hi Tweety. Where's Aaooga?" Sylvia asked.

"You shall come with me." The canary growled. It was then when Sylvia realised that it wasn't Tweety, as he would never speak like that without reason.

"Hey, who are you?"

"That is not of your concern." The canary lunged at Sylvia and grabbed her stomach. Sylvia was able to grab the Canary, tear him off and throw him into the wall. She then readied her claws and looked at the canary.

"I don't know who you are, but I do not like being attacked without a reason." Sylvia swung at her attacker but the canary dodger again. The canary then went straight at her face and latched on. He then proceeded to place one of his hands inside her eye. Sylvia suddenly felt an unbearable agony within her head. It felt as though her mind was being forcefully ripped away from her body. She didn't realise that her body was beginning to decay. The legs were rotting and revealing all the muscles. The canary then suddenly leapt away from Sylvia's face, pulling a white wispy image of Sylvia with him. The wispy figure looked around herself. Her spirit had been pulled out of her body, but the actual body was still functioning. It now had no soul. The canary went over to the soulless body, which had completely rotted, leaving only a few patches of Sylvia's yellow fur visible.

"This zombie should prove much more reliable than my other ones. Now to prepare some more." The canary then disappeared in a puff of smoke, taking the soulless body with her. Sylvia's soul was still in the alleyway. If she could, she would have fainted from the horrible experience. She fell back down onto the ground. She wanted to cry, but physically couldn't. All she could do was kneel and give the impression of crying. After doing this for a few minutes, a thought occurred to her. If she could find her body, she might be able to return to it and return to life. Without thinking anymore, Sylvia turned into a wisp of white smoke. She seemed to know how to do this naturally, though she had no idea how. She decided not to think about it anymore and went off to find her body.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Sylvester Jr. and Penelope were completely amazed and distressed at Sylvia's story. Sylvester Jr. fell to his knees again. His own mother had been the victim of somebody very powerful. Her body had been stolen from her, leaving her very much alive. He couldn't believe what he had been told. He began crying again. That tale was the most distressing thing he had ever heard. Penelope was equally as distressed and confused. The only creature that she knew that would be capable of doing something like that was Count Sleety, but his spirit had been sealed away and his body destroyed. Besides, the canary that Sylvia had described was different to Sleety. She didn't know what to think. Sylvia went over to her crying son. His reaction was fully understandable but there was very little that she could do. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sylvester Jr. immediately looked up; he could feel his mother's hand on his shoulder. He couldn't believe it. It was as if Sylvia had a physical form. Sylvia was smiling and looking at her son.

"You can touch me mother?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"Yes. I can touch living creatures, but I pass through non-living objects." Sylvia replied.

"Mother, did you catch the name of your attacker?"

"No, I didn't but I need to get my body back."

"Can't you stay like that forever?"

"In this form, I can't eat, I can't sleep, I don't age and I can't do the things I love. It would be a life worse than death. Do you understand that?" Sylvester Jr. looked up and sighed.

"I understand."

"Sylvia, was there a reason that you came here?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, I was able to trace my attacker to here. I wanted to find you guys and warn you that you were in terrible danger." Sylvia replied.

"Mother, if your attacker is here, then your body must be here too." Sylvester Jr. said.

"It should be, but I have no idea where it is."

"Mother, I want to help you find it."

"Son, if you lost your life if you tried that, I would never forgive myself. Just get out of here before I lose you."

"I also need to find Father."

"I will find him, just go." Sylvia's figure then turned into a puff of white smoke and vanished, leaving Sylvester Jr. and Penelope in the room. Sylvester Jr. didn't know what to do. He wanted to find his mother's body and her father but Sylvia had told him to get out. He didn't want to get on his mother's wrong side, but something told him to hunt for Sylvester and Sylvia's body regardless. Penelope knew what she wanted to do. She was going to fins Sylvester no matter what. She loved him too much to let him suffer. If it was true that Sylvia's attacker was in the mansion, there was little time to waste, as they were all in danger.

* * *

Jessica had made her way right down the passage that she and her parents had found in the bathroom. The passageway was quite long, but completely unguarded. She had run into no trouble in reaching the end, where there was a brick wall. Jessica began touching the different bricks on the wall and eventually found one that was slightly weak. She took a step back and hit the brick with enough force to break it, but not enough to destroy the wall. As soon as she hit the brick, it cracked all over and she was able to take the fragments out. Jessica was able to peer through the hole where the brick was. Behind the wall was a voodoo ritual chamber. It was aligned with candles and curtains. The curtains all had the same emblem engraved in the design, a shield with what looked like the planet earth in the centre. The planet had a sword going right through the middle. A canary was sitting on the hilt of the sword. Jessica could also see an altar with the same emblem and several crucifixes. The sight brought back terrible memories of the last time that she was in this mansion, her first confrontation with Sleety. The voodoo chamber was exactly like the chamber that she was in when Sleety tried to possess her. She continued to look around the room. She eventually saw that Sylvester was tied to one of the crucifixes. Her sense of danger told her not to say anything but to just watch. She eventually saw the canary that had invaded the mansion. He was standing on the altar and looking at a black swirling vortex in the room. Sylvester was still conscious and looking into the vortex in terror.

"Who are you?" Sylvester asked. The canary glanced over his shoulder and looked at Sylvester.

"My name I Cheesy, and don't you dare laugh!" Cheesy replied. Jessica was listening in on the discussion and couldn't help but giggle, but she remained as silent as she could to avoid detection.

"Cheesy?"

"Cheesy pie. Vampire of the Pie lineage." Jessica suddenly had a though as to who Cheesy was. Could he be the son of Sleety? Jessica decided to watch and find out.

"What do you want from me?"

"You have something that I need. I want it back."

"What do I have that you need?" Cheesy flew off the altar and into Sylvester's chest. Suddenly, the two of them were enveloped in dark light. Jessica wanted to help Sylvester out but knew that she wouldn't be able to get to him in time. She would have to tell her parents of everything that she was seeing. Eventually, the dark light vanished and Cheesy was standing away from Sylvester, holding a skeleton just as big as he was. Sylvester had lost consciousness but was still alive. He was hanging on the crucifix making no movements. Cheesy took the skeleton he had and placed it on the altar. He then turned to the black vortex. He raised both his hands and looked into the vortex. His body began glowing dark red and giving off a red aura. Cheesy then began chanting a spell out loud.

"Evil Darkness, hear my cry. Bring back he, who cannot die. Let the vampire, who perished here, return here and reappear!" The room suddenly got even darker and the black vortex suddenly opened wider. Jessica just watched in absolute horror at what was unfolding. The last time she had been this scared was when that zombie had abducted her. She then watched as a white mist flowed out from the black vortex and into the skeleton that was on the altar. There was a sudden flash of white, forcing Jessica to cover her eyes. When she looked again, the black vortex had disappeared and the skeleton had been reconstructed and was now standing up. The figure was a figure that Jessica knew only too well. Sylvester would have recognised him if he weren't unconscious.

"Count Sleety!" Jessica exclaimed under her breath.


	6. Vampire on the hunt

**Vampire on the hunt**

Sleety had woken up fully, somehow resurrected after being dead for nearly 9 months. Jessica couldn't believe what she had just seen. Now everybody was in serious danger. Sleety looked around the room he was in as soon as he woke up and smiled. It reminded him of the voodoo room that he had created before. He was completely oblivious of Jessica's presence. He looked at Cheesy and smiled. Cheesy had done what he wanted him to do.

"Thank you son. Now we can restore our desires." Sleety said.

"It is my pleasure father. We can now continue with what you want to do."

"Is Tweety here?"

"Yes, as well as several others."

"What about a small, grey rabbit with a blonde fringe?"

"Yes, there is a rabbit of that description here."

"She is here!"

"What is wrong father?"

"Find her and kill her!" Jessica gasped when she heard this. Sleety wanted her life. She decided to stay hidden and listen for Sleety's reasons for wanting her life.

"Father, she could be considered a future ally, either as a Vampire or a zombie."

"She could also be considered a threat, maybe a bigger threat than Tweety."

"A threat? I can tell just by looking at her that she's only 7 years old"

"Don't make the same mistake I did son. When we last met, I completely underestimated her."

"How strong is she then?"

"I tried to possess her but failed. She has too much willpower for us to cope with. She has to be killed quickly."

"What about the others?"

"We can zombify everybody else. We must ensure that we kill Jessica Diana Bunny first." Sleety raised his hand and a huge army of zombies suddenly rose from the ground. They all looked at Sleety and waited for instructions.

"Find a young grey rabbit with a blonde fringe. When you find her, kill her and bring her body to me." Sleety instructed the zombies. Jessica ran away from the wall when she heard this. She was Sleety primary target, so she was in terrible danger. She had to tell her parents about what she had seen and heard. She also realised that she was probably the only person capable of defeating Sleety. That was why Sleety wants her dead. She had no intention of running away from the mansion, but she had to be very careful. She was also preparing the possibility of having to fight several zombies at once. All the zombies in the chamber left through a hidden door, different to the one that Jessica had used. Sleety began to head towards the wall from where Jessica had been looking. He immediately saw the hole in the wall and figured that someone had been watching. He looked through the hole but couldn't see anyone, as Jessica had long gone. Sleety backed away from the hole and raised a hand. Another group of about 20 zombies suddenly rose up, but they were not human. They were sort of dog shaped, but they all shared the same characteristics of all the other zombies. Cheesy came over to have a look at the zombies that had just appeared. He was slightly confused as to why Sleety had created non-human shaped zombies.

"Father, what are those zombies for?" Cheesy asked.

"They're for catching and killing Jessica." Sleety replied.

"Attack dogs?"

"They're not dogs. What animal do you think rabbits fear more than anything?" Cheesy had a little think before he came up with an answer.

"Foxes?"

"Exactly. So we attack Jessica with zombie foxes. She'll be too scared to do anything, paralysed with terror. She'll die where she stands." Sleety then turned to face the army of Zombie foxes. He then created a black mist in the air, which showed a still picture of Jessica, as she was when he had lasts seen her. It was the still of when Sleety had tried to possess her.

"This is your target. Find her and show no mercy!" Sleety instructed. The passageway that Jessica had been hiding in then opened up and the Foxes ran into the passage. They were much faster than normal zombies, but were still pretty slow. Sleety closed the passage after the last of the foxes had entered the passage.

"Now it's only a matter of time." Sleety said.

* * *

Jessica was able to get to the end of the passage and back to the bathroom well before the zombie foxes had entered the tunnel. When she reached the end of the tunnel, she leapt up at the hole at where she had climbed into the tunnel and re-entered the bathroom. Much to her relief, her parents were still in the bathroom. Bugs was still holding onto the tile that went where the hole was. Lola was standing in the doorway, looking down the corridor in both directions. She was looking for any other members of the group. Jessica was actually shocked at what she had just seen, and made no effort to hide her shock. When Bugs saw his daughter, he immediately noticed Jessica's shock. This told him that there was bad news that she had.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Bugs asked. As soon as Lola heard this, she turned around. She was relieved to see her daughter but she could also tell that something had happened. Jessica sat down on the floor and looked at her parents.

"Mum, Dad, I was right, Sylvester was at the end of that tunnel." Jessica said.

"But your expression tells us that there's bad news."

"Yes there is. There's a vampire in this mansion."

"Again! Another vampire!" Lola exclaimed.

"Two. One of them is Sleety's son."

"And the other?" Bugs asked. Jessica took a very deep breath before answering Bugs' question.

"Sleety." Bugs and Lola both gasped in horror.

"I though Shirley sealed his spirit away." Lola said.

"Sleety's son was able to break the seal. He captured Sylvester so he could recover Sleety's body from Sylvester's stomach."

"Then Sylvester must have been taken by one of Sleety Jr's minions."

"Sleety's son is called Cheesy. It's a silly name I know, but I think that he's just as dangerous as his father."

"But you looked like there's something else troubling you. What is it?" Jessica took another deep breath. She had no idea of how her parents would take to knowing that Sleety wanted her neck, but she had to tell them.

"Mum, Dad, Sleety's after me…"

"To turn you into a zombie?"

"No mum. Remember when I was able to foil his possession attempt?"

"Yes, I remember that."

"Well, because of that, he sees me as a threat." Bugs and Lola began to get an idea of the point that Jessica was getting across.

"You mean…"

"Yes mum, he wants to kill me."

"Then why are you worried? You've beaten foes tougher than Sleety." Bugs asked.

"I don't know what lengths Sleety will go to kill me. He could try anything. I know he's sent an army of zombies already."

"Then we should leave this room before they arrive." During this conversation, Jessica's trained hearing alerted her to some rapid footsteps running along the corridor. It sounded like someone was running down the corridor, so she figured that it wasn't a zombie. She went to the doorway and looked outside the corridor. She then saw Zach running down the corridor. He looked like he was searching for somebody. Jessica waited for Zach to run past the door and quickly put her hand on his head to stop him.

"Hey, 18:05 service, don't miss the train station." Jessica joked. Zach turned and looked at Jessica. He looked a little worried but he didn't look scared. Jessica looked at him in the eye with a look of concern. Running aimlessly was not like Zach at all.

"Zach, why are you running? It's not like you." Jessica asked.

"I was looking for you Jess." Zach replied.

"You could have just used the Fangwave."

"I didn't know whether you'd be with anyone like Tweety or not."

"Oh."

"But what's the problem Zach?" Bugs asked.

"Where's Daffy?" Lola asked.

"Gone, along with nearly everybody else." Zach replied. Everybody gasped in horror. The situation was getting very desperate.

"Everybody?"

"I think Tweety and his family are safe."

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

"Ok, me and Daffy had met the rest of the group in the Attic…" Zach began.

* * *

_Flashback_

Daffy and Zach's search had led them into the attic of the mansion. They hadn't had any luck in finding Sylvester but hadn't run into any zombies either. When they reached the attic, they found that the light was on, which caught them somewhat off guard. They decided to look further into the attic. The attic itself was practically empty, as it was not used for any reason. This was because Tweety and Aaooga didn't see a need for it, since they were only going to use the mansion for parties. Daffy and Zach explored deeper into the attic and, to their surprise, they found a bit of a gathering in the attic. They saw Granny, Porky, Petunia, Foghorn Leghorn, Miss. Prissy, Sylvester Jr. and Penelope. They were gathered underneath one of the lights discussing something. Daffy and Zach went over and Daffy, rather rudely, interrupted.

"Hi guys, what's going on?" Everyone turned and glared harshly at Daffy. They were unhappy that he had been so rude, especially considering what they had been talking about.

"Daffy, we were talking about something, I say, something serious. When will you ever learn not to Interrupt delicate, I say delicate discussions?" Foghorn Leghorn began.

"Oh my god." Zach muttered. He walked away so he didn't have to listen to the inevitable lecture.

"I was brought up right. If my mummy and pappy were talking, I didn't, I say, I didn't interrupt them. Pappy always told me that people interrupt have no sense, I say, no sense of decency. They might be discussing things you shouldn't be, I say, you shouldn't be knowing about. You have a tremendous amount, I say, tremendous amount of gall to interrupt this delicate story. Why you can't wait for us to finish is beyond, I say, beyond me. Also, I might also like to add that you were incredibly, I say, incredibly rude just then. You should wait, I say, wait until a discussion is finished before speaking. I was brought up right. It would never happen back in my day." Zach had moved far away so he didn't have to listen to Foghorn Leghorn, even though the lecture wasn't aimed at him. He just didn't like to listen to the Rooster ramble on. He ended up looking through a single box in the corner, out of curiosity. Something had told him that it was empty but he had a look anyway. It was indeed empty but there was not much else to do, until his trained hearing heard a muffling sound and struggling. He immediately turned around and saw that everybody had suddenly gone. There was a mass of fur and feathers where they were standing, but no sign of where they had gone. Zach immediately ran over to where they had been standing to investigate the scene. He couldn't investigate much because he suddenly heard a rather terrifying moan. He looked at where the noise had coming from and saw a lone zombie heading towards him.

"Oh no, not this again." Zach moaned. He waited for the zombie to reach him before giving it a sharp kick in the head. The head was knocked off and the Zombie fell lifeless to the floor. Zach then had another look around the room.

"There's no point in trying to find the others on my own. I need to find Jessica." With that, Zach ran out of the attic and went to search for Jessica.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Bugs, Lola and Jessica couldn't believe Zach's story. They knew that Sylvester had fallen prey to the evil that had invaded but it now seemed that almost everybody else had fallen victim. The only people that they were uncertain about were Tweety and his family. Nobody had seen them but Jessica hadn't seen them in the voodoo chamber, so it was assumed that they were safe. Zach was quite shocked about what he had been involved in. Jessica was hugging him to try and help him get over the shock, but she was in shock as well. She did have to tell him about what she had found out, as in her eyes, only they could save everybody. She just wasn't sure on how to do it yet. Bugs and Lola both knelt down to the two rabbits and gently got their attention by tapping them onto their shoulders.

"Jess, don't you have something to say about what you found out?" Bugs asked. Jessica looked up and sighed. She didn't want to tell Zach but she had to, otherwise they wouldn't be able to help much.

"Zach, I made a rather horrifying discovery a couple of minutes ago." Jessica said.

"It sounds like there's something very bad going on." Zach replied.

"Zach…Sleety's back."

"What?" I thought he was gone for good."

"So did I. But he's been resurrected."

"By who?"

"His son. He captured Sylvester so he could extract Sleety's corpse. He then broke the seal that Shirley had placed last year so Sleety could return to his body."

"That means that Tweety is in danger."

"Not just Tweety. Sleety wants someone else's life."

"Whose life…" Zach began to ask but Jessica gave him a look that told him who Sleety was after.

"Why would Sleety be after you?"

"He sees me as a threat because I was able to foil his possession attempt." Zach then had a thought as to where Sleety would slip up in his plan. He would be expecting them to be strong mentally, but wouldn't know about their physical strength.

"Jessica, Sleety might not underestimate your mental strength, but I'm fairly certain that he'll underestimate our physical strength. All the time that we've been growing physically, he's been sealed away."

"Zach's right. You've grown up so much since the last year. Not just physically, but mentally." Lola added. Jessica then gave a deep sigh. Zach and her mother were right, Sleety didn't know of her physical strength. Plus she had Zach with him so everything would be alright. This was the confidence boost that Jessica needed so she could fight.

"Your right, thanks guys." Jessica replied.

"But what do we do now?" Bugs asked.

"Any ideas?" Lola asked. Jessica and Zach weren't listening to them, as they had heard something else. They were looking into the bathroom at the patch of the wall that concealed the passage that Jessica had gone down. They could hear fast-paced footsteps coming from that area. It didn't take Bugs or Lola very long to realise that they were hearing something.

"What is it guys?"

"Dad, I can hear something coming up the passage I just came from." Jessica replied. The four rabbits left the bathroom completely and hid just outside. Jessica then looked out very carefully and waited to see what would come out. She could tell that it would be something that Sleety will have sent to try and kill her. She suspected zombies, but the footsteps she and Zach were hearing were moving much faster than normal zombies. She had no idea of what it could be. All they could do was wait and see.


	7. Vampire hunt 3

**Vampire hunt 3**

The group of rabbits were still outside the bathroom, carefully watching the part of the wall that concealed the hidden passage that Jessica had used. Just moments ago, Jessica and Zach had heard noises coming from the passageway. Jessica was suspecting that it was something that Sleety had sent to come after her, as she knew that Sleety was targeting her. The group watched the part of the wall and eventually saw it open. Jessica gestured for her parents to hide while she and Zach kept on looking. They eventually saw the wall open and a bunch of zombie foxes come out of the passage. Jessica instinctively hid, as she figured out that Sleety had sent them to try and kill her. She did find it amusing that Sleety had sent Foxes to try and catch her, as she had no fear of them. The group of foxes then turned and looked at the doorway. Jessica prepared for the possibility that she would have to fight all of the foxes, but the foxes just ran out of the door and straight past the rabbits, not seeming to notice them. This did come as a relief to Jessica, as she didn't particularly want to end up fighting a ton of zombie foxes. Zach was silently counting the foxes as they charged out of the doorway. When the last fox left the room, the group of foxes charged off down the corridor, completely oblivious to the rabbit's presence.

"Blind or stupid?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe both." Bugs suggested.

"There were about 20 foxes in that group." Zach said.

"Sleety's serious about killing me if he's going to those lengths." Jessica muttered. Zach grabbed hold of her hand and turned her to face him.

"Jess, I won't let Sleety lay a rotten feather on you."

"I know you won't Zach. But I may need to rely on your protection while we're here."

"Why?" Bugs asked.

"You can take care of yourself." Lola added.

"You saw how many foxes came out of the bathroom." Zach replied.

"If Sleety had sent all of those after me, I'm in serious trouble even with my own strength." Jessica added.

"Jess, we'll get through this alive."

"I know. You give me the confidence I need. Thank you."

"But what do you do about Sleety?"

"If he or his son is allowed to live, the town, no the world, will be in danger. We have to stop them."

"But if I remember, only Tweety can kill him." Bugs protested.

"Then we need to find him." Zach said.

"I think we should stay together." Lola suggested.

"Agreed. I'm in too much danger right now."

"But where would Tweety be?" Bugs asked.

"Absolutely anywhere." Zach replied.

"Then how can we find them?" Lola asked.

"With our training mum." Jessica replied.

"Training?"

"We underwent quite heavy training to strengthen our sense of hearing."

"So that's why you two heard things before we did."

"So you two can hear Tweety from a distance?" Bugs asked.

"If we concentrate." Zach replied.

"You'll need to concentrate?"

"We'll be trying to hear their wings flap. Even with our trained hearing, that won't be easy." Jessica replied.

"If we look out for any dangers, you two concentrate on listening for canaries." Lola said.

"We should be able to hear any approaching danger, but thanks for your help."

"If we do get attacked, we'll fight back." Zach added.

"And we'll help." Bugs said.

"Dad, you're not trained for this sort of stuff." Jessica protested.

"I have been in several fights before."

"Ok then. Just try not to get yourself killed."

"Jess, you're awfully worried about us." Lola said.

"Mum, I know that you're pregnant. I don't want your unborn baby to be harmed."

"Jess, it's so nice that you think of your unborn sibling."

"Guys, the more we spend here chatting, the more likely it is that we're going to be discovered." Zach interrupted.

"Zach's right. Let's find Tweety." Jessica replied. The group began walking in the opposite direction to where the foxes went to begin their search for Tweety. Jessica and Zach kept their ears out, listening for anything coming. They were listening for Tweety's family primarily but were also listening for potential threats.

* * *

Tweety and his family had found their way to a bedroom surprisingly close to where Bugs and his family were. As with most of the rooms, it was fairly empty. The room was covered in dust as it hadn't been used for so long. They had seen no sign of anybody in the mansion. Becky was, as usual, riding on her mother's back. She still had a feeling that they were being constantly watched, although she hadn't seen anything. She was also getting two other feelings. One felt like a reassuring wind, the other was like a deadly gale. Both feelings, even the one that was like a reassuring wind, made her shiver in fear. She hadn't told her parents of this because she was too scared to. She was, however, shaking ever so slightly, but enough for her mother to notice. Aaooga turned her head around and looked at her daughter. She noticed that Becky had her eyes tightly shut.

"Becky, are you ok?" Becky didn't answer. She didn't even open her eyes. Tweety looked over and realised that something was wrong.

"Becky?" Tweety asked. There was still no response.

"I can feel her shaking. Something's scaring her." Aaooga explained.

"But what?"

"I wish I knew." As a precaution, Tweety readied the old silver dagger that they had found. If there was something sinister around, he had to do something about it. They were looking around the room, expecting a hidden passage to open up at any moment. They hadn't realised that the zombie cat that Cheesy had sent had entered the room through the main door. Before they knew it, they had been grabbed by the zombie.

"No you don't!" Tweety scolded, thrusting the silver dagger into the zombie's hand. The silver dagger went through its hand but the zombie didn't even flinch.

"Uh oh." Aaooga moaned. Before anyone else could say anything, Becky screamed in terror. The scream was loud enough to make the zombie flinch and drop the three canaries. This didn't stop Becky screaming. The zombie couldn't move because of all the screaming. Tweety and Aaooga had to cover their ears. As a result, they didn't notice a white mist enter the room and head into the zombie. The zombie began flashing white and glowing, forcing Tweety and Aaooga to shut their eyes while covering their ears. Eventually, Aaooga was able to unblock her ears and force Becky to stop screaming by forcing her beak shut. Even though Becky was small, she could scream louder than her mother. When everyone had opened their eyes, they saw that the Cat zombie had regained all of the rotted flesh that it had lost, and was now recognisable; Sylvia.

"Sylvia?" Tweety asked. Sylvia was on the floor regaining consciousness. She struggled to her feet and put both hands on her head. She felt like crying; she was back in her own body. She would have to get used to being back in her own body though. She eventually saw Tweety and his family on the floor. She was then suddenly hit with an awful memory. She could remember what her zombie had been doing while she had been out of her body. She knew that she had been sent to apprehend Tweety's daughter. More importantly, she remembered about the vampire canary.

"Tweety, I am so sorry." Sylvia said.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I was sent to abduct your daughter while I was outside of my body."

"You were outside of your body?"

"It is very complicated, but I'll explain." Sylvia then explained what had happened to her the previous week, how her body had been taken away and what her corpse had been told to do. She even described the vampire that had done everything to her.

"It's not the evil vampire we know and hate." Aaooga said.

"Then who is it?" Tweety asked.

"I don't know. He never said his name." Sylvia replied.

"But I'm willing to bet that he's related to Sleety."

"I've heard of him from my son."

"If they are related, could this new vampire be able to resurrect Sleety?" Aaooga asked.

"I certainly hope not." Tweety replied.

"Are you guys ok?" A voice from the door asked.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga turned around to face the door. Sylvia just looked up at the door to see who it was. They were all relieved to see Bugs, Lola, Jessica and Zach at the doorway. Tweety and Aaooga were concerned that nobody else was around.

"We heard screaming and came here, but when the screaming stopped we didn't know where to look." Lola explained.

"Eh, Sylvia, what are you doing here?" Bugs asked.

"Long story." Sylvia replied with a sigh.

"Where's everybody else?" Aaooga asked.

"Gone." Zach replied.

"What?"

"They've disappeared. I have no idea where they are."

"What happened?" Zach explained to Tweety, Aaooga and Sylvia what had happened in the attic, slightly twisting the truth by omitting the part where he killed one of the zombies. After Zach had finished his story, Tweety and Aaooga were looking at each other in shock. It was very similar to what had happened before. Too similar, perhaps. Sylvia was now very worried about the safety of her son. She knew that he couldn't defend himself very well. She also had a sudden thought as to where everybody was.

"Guys, I think they'll be in the basement." Sylvia said.

"Huh?" Everybody asked.

"The basement of this mansion has a voodoo chamber hidden. I'm pretty sure that's where everyone will be. There's a vampire down there"

"Again?" Jessica asked. She was bluffing this, as she knew about the chamber, as did her parents and Zach.

"Oh great." Tweety moaned.

"Sylvia, if what you are saying is true, then how do you know about it?" Bugs asked.

"I was there."

"Were you working with the vampire?"

"Yes and no."

"What?" Zach asked.

"That doesn't make sense." Jessica added.

"The vampire separated me from my body. I have only just returned to it." Sylvia explained.

"How could you be torn from your own body?" Lola asked.

"That vampire I mentioned did it. He tore my soul from my body and used it to try and kidnap Tweety's daughter."

"Everyone, I think we should go down to the basement and see if we can find this vampire." Tweety said.

"Who's with us?" Aaooga asked.

"I'm in. I want to save my son and avenge what happened to me." Sylvia replied.

"Count us in." Bugs added.

"Bugs, Lola, we may need Jessica." Sylvia said

"Why? What can I do against a vampire?" Jessica asked.

"Remember last time when you foiled Sleety's possession attempt?"

"I remember that. How do you know anyway?"

"My son told me."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I think you may have some kind of hidden power that can repel vampires."

"Could our daughter really have that kind of power?" Bugs asked.

"It's possible."

"And I seem to remember Sleety saying that only a young girl pure of heart can defeat his minions." Aaooga added.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Tweety said.

"So if it is a minion of Sleety, Jessica should be able to defeat him."

"I don't want to." Jessica moaned, putting on a scared child act.

"Jessica, we need you." Sylvia said.

"Please, there must be someone else."

"Only our daughter, but she's too young." Aaooga replied.

"Besides, without you, Sleety would have killed us last time." Tweety added. Zach grabbed hold of Jessica's hands and looked at her in the eyes. He could tell that she was putting on an act when she winked at him.

"Jessica, I know it's dangerous, but what choice do we have. If what they say is true, you and Tweety are our only chance. If you do it for anyone, please, do it for me." Zach pleaded. Jessica pretended to sigh. She had no intention of chickening out but put on the act to fool Tweety, Aaooga and Sylvia.

"Ok, you're right Zach. I shouldn't be afraid."

"Ok, are we ready?" Bugs asked.

"We're ready!" Everyone replied.

"To the basement." Tweety said.

* * *

The group made their way down to the basement of the mansion, luckily avoiding trouble. There appeared to be no signs of the fox zombies that Sleety had sent after Jessica. They seemed to have gotten completely lost in the mansion. When the group reached the basement, they found that it was only one eighth of the size that it should be. This indicated that there was something hidden behind the walls. They could not see any entrance though.

"Is this where the chamber is?" Tweety asked.

"Yes, it's behind this wall." Sylvia replied.

"But where's the entrance?"

"Wish I knew." Jessica walked up to the wall and just leant on it idly. She was prepared for the upcoming battle with Sleety but was unsure as to how Tweety and Aaooga would react to seeing him. They didn't know about his resurrection, but she, her parents and Zach did. They just hadn't told anyone. She was showing a timid child face all the time. When she leant on the wall, she accidentally leant on a loose stone. As a result, the entire wall slid to the side, revealing the voodoo chamber. Jessica fell backwards and landed on the floor, not even bothering to stop herself. She climbed to her feet and looked into the voodoo chamber.

"Jess, what did you do?" Aaooga asked.

"I just leant on the wall." Jessica replied.

"Magic touch." Bugs muttered. The group entered the chamber and had a quick glance around. The first thing that they saw was a bunch of crucifixes at the far end of the room. They were also able to see the others tied to the crucifixes. They immediately ran over to them, only to find them still breathing, but unconscious. There were 6 crucifixes spare, leaning up against the wall.

"I guess those are for us." Jessica moaned, sounding timid.

"I'd assume so." Tweety replied.

"So you've come on your own free will have you?" A very evil voice from behind scolded.

"That sounded like…" Tweety began. The group turned around and saw Sleety and Cheesy behind them. They were just standing on the floor and looking at them, both with evil red eyes.

"Count Sleety!" Aaooga exclaimed. She made no effort to hide her terror. Ever4yone had thought that Sleety was gone for good.

"We meet again Tweety." Sleety said.

"I thought you were dead!" Tweety scolded.

"Meet my son, Cheesy."

"And nobody laugh!" Cheesy scolded.

"He resurrected you?" Aaooga asked.

"Yes, and recovered my body from that cat. Now I can get my revenge and continue my desires." Sleety replied. Jessica and Zach were hiding behind Bugs and Lola's parents, putting on a terrified child routine. Bugs and Lola said nothing about what was going on, as they knew from Jessica as to what had happened. They just looked shocked. Sleety looked around and eventually saw Jessica behind her father.

"Jessica Bunny, your life is mine!" Sleety shouted.

"Jess, run!" Sylvia shouted, just before being knocked unconscious by Sleety. Jessica and Zach decided not to argue. It was all part of a little plan that they had discussed while searching for Tweety. They were going to run as far away from Sleety as possible, hopefully forcing him to chase them. Once they were all out of range of the others, they could lay a smack down on him. The plan was unfortunately spoilt, as the zombie foxes Sleety had said suddenly appeared at the entrance of the chamber, blocking their way. Sleety looked in their direction and smiled evilly.

"Kill her as slowly and as painfully as possible." Sleety instructed the zombie foxes. The foxes then suddenly surrounded the two young rabbits and began closing in on them. Bugs and Lola immediately ran over to try and help their daughter and Zach. Tweety tried to lunge at Sleety but was shunted out of the way by Cheesy. Tweety was sent sailing to near the foxes were and knocked unconscious. Cheesy then lunged and swung at Aaooga, knocking her next to Tweety. Becky was thrown off her mother's back and landed in front of the two vampires.

"Aha, a young canary girl. A perfect addition to the army." Sleety gloated.

"Agreed, and the daughter of one of your biggest threats." Cheesy added.

"After today, there will be nobody to challenge us."

"Young girl, join us. We shall rule the world as a family." Becky backed away from the two vampires. She had never been so scared in her life. At the same time, her head felt like it was about to explode. Something was building up inside her.

"I won't." Becky squeaked.

"You have no choice." Sleety said. He walked closer to her and reached out a hand to grab her.

"I WON'T!" Becky shouted, just as Sleety was about to grab her.

A/N: Sorry for the delay on uploads. I'm sure you can guess the reason. Merry Christmas to you all.


	8. Challenging death

**Challenging death**

The moment Sleety put a hand on Becky's shoulder, she began shaking. She was paralysed with terror. She had no idea of what Sleety wanted to do with her. Sleety took a firm hold of the young canary's shoulders. He wanted to savour the moment. Since he could not turn Tweety into a vampire, he would turn his daughter into a vampire. He leant in on Becky's neck and tried to bite. For some reason, his fangs couldn't penetrate her skin. In fact, it was like trying to bite steel. He also felt a powerful force push him back. He didn't have any time to say anything as Becky suddenly started screaming. Her voice was loud enough to literally blow Sleety and Cheesy to the other side of the room. They smashed into the opposite wall and were knocked out cold. The scream also deafened the Zombie Foxes that had surrounded Jessica and Zach. This gave them the opportunity to pull out a small device from their pockets, struggling to ignore the sound of Becky's screaming. The device they pulled out was the Foxcall, which they had taken with them as a precaution. Without a moment's hesitation, they both activated their devices. 'The Zombie Foxes that surrounded them suddenly stopped and looked at them expectantly. They were also struggling with the noise coming from the young canary.

"Guys, return to where you came from." Zach instructed. The zombie foxes suddenly disappeared into the ground. Bugs and Lola had seen the foxes disappear into the ground but not the Foxcall, which had just been pocketed. They were covering their ears trying to drown out the sound of Becky.

"How did you two do that?" Lola asked.

"We'll explain later. There are more important matters." Zach replied. The screaming also woke up everyone that was unconscious. Aaooga immediately grabbed hold of Becky and grabbed hold of her. When she felt her mother's arms, she immediately stopped screaming.

"There, there Becky, you'll be just fine. I won't let those nasty people hurt you." Aaooga said with a reassuring voice. Tweety had climbed to his feet and looked up at Sylvia, who had just climbed to hers.

"Sylvia, release everyone from the crucifixes." Tweety instructed.

"Right." Sylvia replied. She ran over to where the others were tied and began releasing them. For obvious reasons, she released her son first.

"Mother! You're ok!" Sylvester Jr. exclaimed. Sylvia just smiled and continued releasing everyone.

"You recovered your body!" Penelope added when Sylvia reached her.

"Err, what?" Daffy asked.

"What are you talking about dear?" Granny added.

"Long story." Penelope replied.

"I'll explain later, but now we have a bigger problem at hand." Sylvia added.

"Defeating Sleety?" Petunia asked.

"Yep."

"I w-w-wonder what Sleety is capable of." Porky said.

"Right now, we need to act fast. I don't know why, but he's after Bugs and Lola's daughter."

"He's after who?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"Jessica. I don't know why."

"Probably because she foiled his possession attempt" Sylvester suggested.

"I never thought of that."

"Err, guys. I think we're in trouble." Miss. Prissy said.

"How come, I say, how come?" Foghorn asked. Miss. Prissy pointed towards the wall. She had noticed Sleety and cheesy regaining consciousness. Sleety looked around and surveyed the scene. He was almost exploding in anger at the sight that everyone had been freed. He was even angrier that all the zombie Foxes were gone and Jessica was still alive. The first person he glared at was Becky, who was shaking in her mother's arms, even though she wasn't screaming.

"GYAH! Why are the young ones so troublesome?" Sleety shouted.

"What happened?" Cheesy asked.

"All I'm certain of is that that little canary chick knocked us out with a high pitched scream. Probably a fluke." Although he didn't realise it, Sleety was making the same mistake he had before with Jessica.

"But the one you want to kill is still alive."

"I know that." Sleety then glared harshly at Jessica, who was backing towards the exit with Zach.

"Cheesy, I'm leaving you in charge of taking out everyone here." Sleety said.

"What will you do father?"

"I'll kill Jessica myself." He got up and flew straight towards the two young rabbits. This was what they wanted, and they ran out of the chamber, followed by Sleety.

"I hope Jessica will be ok." Lola muttered.

"Lo, we'd better help with getting rid of Cheesy." Bugs said.

"Right, and leave Sleety to Jessica."

* * *

Jessica and Zach lured Sleety away from the voodoo chamber and were constantly looking for the best room to fight Sleety. They needed a fairly large room so they would be able to evade whatever the vampire would throw at them. They already had a plan to fight against Sleety. They knew about his inability to defeat the power of love so they figured that the deep love they shared for each other would protect them to an extent. The main drawback was that they had no way of killing the vampire. All they could really do was stall until Tweety arrived with the silver dagger. Only then would they be able to put an end to Sleety's madness. The two rabbits eventually found the ballroom of the mansion, the largest room in the mansion. The main drawback of this room was the fairly polished surface. This would make gripping a little bit difficult but not impossible. They feigned exhaustion for when Sleety eventually entered the room, which was fairly soon after.

"Hah, exhausted. Now you shall die." Sleety scolded.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Jessica asked.

"You foiled me the last time we met."

"How did I foil you?"

"You were the biggest irritation I've ever seen. Not only did you save Tweety's life, you provided him with the weapon that killed me AND prevented me from using your body to get my revenge!"

"Oh. Did I upset you?" Jessica was being incredibly sarcastic, just to try and annoy Sleety. The vampire was loosing his temper heavily and was nearly bursting with rage. This was all part of the pre-arranged plan. It was to get Sleety as angry as possible in the hope of him making stupid mistakes.

"Upset me? You infuriated me!"

"Is that bad?" Zach was silently laughing to himself at Jessica's taunting. He had seen her taunt before, and she was very good at it. Zach assumed this was a characteristic that she had inherited from her father. He watched as Sleety began to lose it even more.

"GYAH! Why are you so stupid, BLONDIE?" This tipped Jessica over the edge. She hated being called a dumb blonde, and that was close enough to make her angry.

"What did you just call me?"

"Blondie!" Jessica was able to keep her cool, much to Zach's relief. She just taunted back.

"Heh, who knew someone like you knew how to taunt."

"WHAT!"

"A few months in the void has obviously made you agitated. Want the number of an anger management class?" That line caused Sleety to completely lose his temper.

"THAT DOES IT! You will die right now!" Sleety charged at Jessica at full speed. Jessica just sidestepped and watched as Sleety flew into the wall of the ballroom. Zach moved to the side and watched, but was ready to jump in if needed.

"To slow." Jessica then did a spin-change into a bull fighter's uniform, complete with cape. (Cliché I know, but what else can you use in this kind of situation? Oh, and thanks to acosta for the spin-change idea.) She turned and looked at Sleety, who had recovered from crashing into the wall. She began waving the cape around and teasing the vampire, only adding to his rage.

"Toro, Toro!" Jessica taunted, while waving the cape around. Sleety charged again but Jessica quickly dodged, using the cape like a true bull fighter.

"Ole!" Zach shouted.

* * *

Back in the voodoo chamber, Cheesy had just summoned a fleet of zombies to his aid. He was going to have to fight without the aid of his father. He was fully capable of this but a little nervous, especially of Becky. He still wasn't sure of how it had happened, but Sleety couldn't bite her. This meant that there was another force at work within her. For this reason, he decided that Becky would be his first target. Becky was currently in Aaooga's arms, shaking with fear. Aaooga had put as much distance between Cheesy and herself as possible. Tweety was next to her, with the silver dagger ready. The rest of the group were completely surrounded by the zombies that Cheesy had summoned. Granny was in no suitable condition to fight so everybody was surrounding her, protecting her from harm.

"Did this happen last time?" Granny asked.

"To an extent, although there are a few noticeable differences." Bugs replied.

"But we-we-we're surrounded by zombies." Porky said.

"Thank you dr. obvious." Daffy muttered.

"But what can we do?" Sylvia asked.

"What else, fight." Sylvester replied.

"Count me out." Sylvester Jr. moaned.

"Son, we all have to fight, just like last time."

"I also remember a certain young lad saying that he was ever so strong when he was only 3 and a half." Penelope added. There was no time for further talking as the zombies began to close in. Everyone was forced into combat. The zombies were particularly weak. All it took was a sharp punch or kick to the head to knock their head off and kill them. Cheesy was only using the zombies to keep the others busy while he closed in on Tweety and his family. He had them backed into the corner of the room. Tweety was bravely holding out the silver dagger in defence.

"Cheesy, don't make me use this!" Tweety threatened.

"Don't make me laugh." Cheesy scoffed. He suddenly thrust his hand forward and lifted Tweety into the air with telekinetic energy. Tweety was defenceless as he was thrown about in the air against his will. After being slammed into the wall, he was knocked unconscious. This left Aaooga holding onto Becky as tightly as possible.

"You beast!" Aaooga shouted.

"I know. I like being evil. You should really try it." Cheesy replied evilly.

"No way!"

"Why? Doesn't the thought of a world united under a canary rule interest you?"

"It would be a vampire ruling, not a canary ruling. Not that I'd help in either case"

"Stubborn woman. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Cheesy closed in closer on Aaooga and Becky, confining them to a very small space. He reached out to grab for Aaooga's hair. His hand, however, was blocked by an invisible force. It felt like there was a wall in front of Aaooga. He didn't know that at that moment, Becky had an unbearable headache. Her head felt like it was exploding. She also felt something flowing out with intense force. She wanted to scream but there was something stopping her. It was as if she had lost her ability to talk. Cheesy then felt something attacking his own mind. He suddenly found himself completely paralysed. He wanted to move but found it physically impossible. He didn't notice Tweety regained consciousness. Without a second thought, he thrust the silver dagger into Cheesy's head, killing him instantly. This suddenly caused all of the zombies in the chamber to disappear.

"What happened?" Petunia asked.

"Cheesy's dead." Lola replied, pointing to where Tweety and his family were. Cheesy was now completely dead but his spirit was visible in the form of a cloud.

"But his spirit is still present." Miss. Prissy said.

"Uh-oh." Everyone muttered. To their surprise, the spirit just passed through the wall, as if it was going somewhere. Sylvester came over and grabbed Cheesy's lifeless body.

"You going to eat the corpse Sylvester?" Tweety asked.

"Not this time. I'm going to keep it so we can burn it later." Sylvester replied.

"Guys, wh-wh-where are Jessica and Zach?" Porky asked.

"I think they ran." Sylvia replied.

"I hope Sleety didn't follow them." Daffy moaned.

"Come on guys, we have to find them." Bugs instructed.

* * *

Back in the ballroom, Jessica was having a merry old time teasing and wearing out Sleety. All she had done was practically dance around Sleety's charges, even spin-changing into a ballerina's garb. Zach had also spun-changed into ballerina gear and had been dancing with her. They both still had a lot of energy left but Sleety was thoroughly exhausted. He was on the floor desperately trying to catch his breath. Jessica and Zach just walked over to him.

"What's wrong? Out of breath?" Jessica asked teasingly. She was still wearing a ballerina dress from her most recent spin change. Both rabbits quickly spun-changed into the attire they had arrived in. Sleety looked up and glared very evilly at them.

"GYAH! Why…are you…so hard…to…hit?" sleety asked.

"Our secret."

"You shall never know." Zach added. The three of them then noticed a mist appear in the ballroom. It then took on the form of Cheesy. Sleety was flabbergastered.

"NO! They killed you?" Sleety asked.

"Yes father. Some power completely paralysed me. I was helpless." Cheesy replied. He was about to fly towards Jessica but Sleety stopped him.

"Son, don't try to possess them. You will fail, trust me."

"But if we do something, we'll lose."

"Don't worry, I know what to do." Sleety climbed to his feet and turned to face Jessica and Zach.

"Young rabbits. I see again that love has defeated me. But I will not leave empty handed. I'm taking both of your soles with me!" Sleety said.

"Reality check vampire. You can't kill us. You tried." Jessica said.

"Then I'll bring someone who can!" Sleety raised both his arms into the air and began to focus. Jessica and Zach instinctively backed away. Their senses of danger were telling them that something very bad was going to happen.

"Jessica, Zach, time to meet your maker!" Sleety shouted. The air around them suddenly tore open, revealing a dark vortex. It was a similar vortex that Shirley had used to seal Sleety away, only this time it was dragging something out of the void. There was a blinding flash and when it ended, there was a new figure in the room. It was the size of an average human, wearing what looked like a black dressing gown. The garb had a hood that covered the head. The face was still visible. It was that of a human skeleton with an evil smile. The figure was also holding a very big axe like weapon in his right hand. The blade of which looked like a sickle. Both Jessica and Zach recognised the figure, mostly from the weapon.

"The grim reaper!" Both rabbits exclaimed.

"Yes. If I can't kill you, he will." Sleety replied.

"Even I'll pass on fighting this guy, let's run for it!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Right behind you." Zach added. Both rabbits fled fdrom the room, with the Grim Reaper chasing after them.


	9. A rabbit's plea

**A rabbit's plea**

After leaving the voodoo chamber, Bugs and the others had found their way to the main entrance area, where the party was meant to take place. Everything was just as how they had left it, not touched at all. However, they didn't have time to continue the party. They needed to find Jessica and Zach. Tweety was also determined to put an end to sleety for good. Sylvester still had Cheesy's carcass. They intended to incinerate both bodies so they could never be recovered and revived. The problem that remained was how they would seal the spirits of the two vampires away. There wasn't time to think about these matters.

"Guys, we should split up and search high and low for Jessica and Zach." Bugs said.

"If anything happened to them, I would never forgive myself." Lola added.

"But what if Sleety has caught them?" Daffy asked.

"Daffy, don't be so negative." Granny snapped.

"Tweety, can I ask you something?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"Certainly, as long as it's quick." Tweety replied.

"How did you defeat Cheesy?"

"I don't really know for certain. As soon as he got close to Becky, he was suddenly paralysed."

"Wasn't she bitten?"

"There are no fang marks."

"I'm sure I saw Sleety and Cheesy close in on Becky and try to bite her before she screamed." Lola said.

"Wait a minute…" Sylvia exclaimed. She went over to Becky, who was in Aaooga's arms. She lifted up the flab of hair that was on her head and had a look. She saw a strange marking on Becky's forehead. It looked like the silver dagger that Tweety had. This sight made Sylvia gasp in disbelief.

"What is it?" Aaooga asked.

"Guys, Becky here was destined to defeat Sleety." Sylvia said.

"WHAT?" Everyone asked.

"She has the birth mark of a silver dagger, exactly like the one that Tweety has." Tweety then took out his silver dagger and examined it. He then had a look at Becky's birthmark and examined it. The dagger and the birthmark looked exactly alike.

"I don't believe it." Tweety exclaimed.

"It's all true, trust me."

"Does that mean she's immune to whatever Sleety and Cheesy could throw at her?" Daffy asked.

"Yes. According to legend, a young female born into any family will be destined to defeat the key evil within that family. They are distinguished by a birthmark in the shape of the evil's weakness, whatever that may be. They born with Psionic power designed to defeat the evil they're destined to defeat."

"How do you kn-kn-know of this legend?" Porky asked.

"I read it in a book on the supernatural. At first I didn't believe it, that is, until now."

"Guys, while this is very interesting and all, we need to find Zach and our daughter." Bugs protested.

"Bugs is right, we've wasted enough time." Daffy added.

"How should we split up?" Miss. Prissy asked.

"Me, Granny and Porky will search the upper levels of the mansion." Petunia said.

"I'll take, I say, I'll take Miss. Prissy and search the east side of the mansion." Foghorn Leghorn added.

"We'll search the bottom levels." Sylvia said.

"We?" Bugs asked.

"Me, Sylvester, Penelope and my son."

"Oh, I see."

"We'll search the west side." Tweety said.

"Which leaves us with everywhere else." Lola concluded.

"I just hope they're ok." Sylvester said.

"So do I sly, so do I." Bugs replied.

"Ok everyone, let's go." Penelope instructed. Deciding not to argue, the group split up and spread around the mansion, trying to find Jessica and Zach. Nobody had any idea of how much danger they were in.

* * *

Jessica and Zach were still running in the west side of the mansion, with the Grim Reaper in pursuit. Sleety was flying after the Grim Reaper, looking forward to seeing Jessica and Zach draw their final breaths. However, Jessica and Zach were much faster than both the Grim Reaper and Sleety. They were able to get out of their line of sight and duck for cover in a room on the right hand side. Zach slightly opened the door and kept a look out. To his relief, he saw the Grim Reaper and Sleety shoot straight past the door and continue down the corridor. He closed the door again and sat on the floor, with a huge sigh of relief. Jessica had walked to the other side of the room. For possibly the first time since she had become FoxFang, she was genuinely terrified. She knew that Sleety would go to great lengths to take her life, but she never expected this. It was probably an act of rage because of loosing his son. Why he was taking it out on her and Zach, she wasn't sure. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Zach put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and gave a look at Zach. She was more frightened than mad but relieved that it was Zach. 

"Zach, please don't do that right now." Jessica whispered.

"Sorry." Zach replied. Both rabbits sat down next to each other and embraced in a hug. They were both scared that this would be their last night alive, since the Grim Reaper was after them. The hug lasted about 5 minutes before Jessica pulled away.

"There has to be a way to defeat that Grim Reaper."

"But how? Fighting him is out of the question."

"I know. If he so much as touches us, we're dead."

"I suppose we could trap him somewhere."

"How can we trap something that can travel to the void and to the real world?"

"Oh, right."

"Any other ideas?" Both rabbits sat in deep thought, trying to come up with a way of defeating the Grim Reaper. At first, their minds were running a total blank. It seemed that they were too frightened to think straight. Eventually though, Zach came up with a possible idea.

"Perhaps if Sleety is killed, the Grim Reaper will return to the void."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he was brought here by Sleety's magic. If Sleety is killed, his magic would no longer be in effect, and thus the Grim Reaper would be sucked into the void."

"I like your thinking, but how do we kill Sleety? He's following the Grim Reaper."

"There's no way of avoiding the Grim Reaper, whatever we try." Just then, a thought came to Jessica. She didn't know much about the Grim Reaper, but it seemed that Zach was quite knowledgeable about him.

"Zach, is the Grim Reaper good or evil?"

"I don't think he's either. His sole purpose is to collect the soles of those that are ready to die."

"Is that why he can be turned good or evil sop quickly?"

"I think so. Sleety must have turned him evil while he was in the void."

"If that's the case, couldn't we undo that?"

"You mean, turn the Grim Reaper neutral again?"

"Would that be possible?"

"I really don't know, but it's worth a shot."

"Zach, this may be our last night alive."

"I know that. If we fail, we die." Jessica began to cry softly. She buried her head onto Zach's chest and began sobbing. Zach put his arms around her to try and comfort her. This was the first time he'd seen Jessica like this, even though it was fully understandable.

"Zach, I don't want to die. There are so many things that I haven't done."

"Jess, nobody wants to die at such a young age. But if we do die, at least we'll be together."

"Together?"

"Together forever Jessica. No matter what." Jessica stopped sobbing and looked into Zach's eyes. She wrapped her arms around Zach and lifted her head so her eyes were in line with his.

"Oh Zach, only you can look on the bright side of such a dire situation. I feel much better." Jessica then pulled Zach into an affectionate hug. If it was to be their last, they might as well make it one to remember. Zach was stroking Jessica's head while hugging her back. If he was going to die, then it would be with the one he loved more than anyone. In fairness, if they were going to die, their only regret was going to be that they could no longer defend the city. All they could do was try and undo what Sleety had done to the Grim Reaper to save their lives. If they succeeded great, if the failed at least they would be together. They leant towards each other and were just about to engage in a compassionate kiss when they heard the door opening. They both turned their head and looked at the door, to see who was entering the room.

* * *

In a different part of the west side of the mansion, Tweety, Aaooga and Becky were searching high and low for Jessica and Zach. Tweety held onto the silver dagger in case they ran into Sleety while Aaooga held onto Becky tightly to try and keep her daughter calm. She was still a little shocked at the discovery regarding Becky but it did explain what had happened to Cheesy. Becky must have frozen him with her Psionic power without realising it. Nobody knew when it would show up again. The three had just finished looking around a room that was fairly close to the ballroom and were now walking to the ballroom. They had no idea that Cheesy's spirit was still in the ballroom. When they did enter the ballroom, they immediately noticed he white mist in the room. 

"Uh-oh, is that a hostile ghost or a friendly ghost?" Tweety asked.

"I don't know, and I'm not sure that I want to find out." Aaooga replied.

"Either way, we need to check if Jessica and Zach are in here." The canaries entered the room and had a look around. They could see no sign of the two rabbits but as they were about to leave, the mist in the air flew in front of the door and blocked their way. It then took on the form of Cheesy's ghost, making Tweety and Aaooga gasp.

"Cheesy!" Tweety exclaimed.

"Hello again, murderer." Cheesy replied.

"Murderer?"

"You killed me, remember?"

"I had to. It was to save the world."

"The world is already ours. It's not a question of if, but a question of when."

"Where are Jessica and Zach?" Aaooga asked.

"They ran away a few minutes ago. I doubt that they're alive any more."

"What do you mean?"

"My father failed to kill them, so he sent our strongest minion after them."

"Your strongest minion?"

"None other than the Grim Reaper!" Tweety and Aaooga gasped. They had no idea that Jessica and Zach were being chased by the Grim Reaper. They now knew how desperate the situation was. They had to find the two rabbits before they get killed.

"I wouldn't bother trying to find them. I'm sure that they're dead by now." Cheesy said evilly.

"We will find them before Death does!" Tweety shouted.

"If you can get by me."

"Easy. You don't have a body."

"No, I'll just take that of your daughter." Before Tweety and Aaooga could react, Cheesy's ghost flew straight towards Becky. Before the spirit reached her, however, Becky's Psionic power kicked in and blew the spirit away. Becky's head began to bulge with Psionic power, causing her to scream in agony. The scream, combined with her Psionic power, was enough to open a portal to the void. The portal immediately sucked Cheesy's spirit away before he could get away. At that moment, Becky stopped screaming and fainted. The portal closed and cheesy was gone forever.

"BECKY!" Aaooga shouted.

"Aaooga, it's ok. She just fainted." Tweety said reassuringly.

"Ok. But it's amazing that our daughter is the key to defeating Sleety."

"Aaooga, there's not much time. We need to find Jessica and Zach before the Grim Reaper does."

"Right, let's go."

* * *

Back in their hiding spot, Jessica and Zach were looking at the open door. Just as they had feared, Sleety was at the door. The vampire was looking at both rabbits evilly. Jessica and Zach climbed to their feet and began retreating to the back of their room, even though there was no way out. There was a window, but the drop was too far for them to make safely. 

"So, there you are. You won't get away from your fate this time." Sleety said evilly. He entered the room and was shortly followed by the Grim Reaper. Both rabbits gulped in fear. They were now looking at death right in the face, literally.

"Any last words?" Sleety asked.

"A-a-actually yes." Jessica replied. She swallowed another lump of sweat and then looked sternly at the Grim Reaper, who was now in front of them, preparing to slash them with the Tarantaros (That's the name of the Grim Reaper's weapon, well it's something like that). Jessica had fully thought out how she was going to plead to the Grim Reaper. Whether or not it would work was yet to be seen.

"Death, why are you doing this?" Jessica asked. The grim Reaper did nothing. He didn't even flinch.

"Death, you're not evil. I know that your not evil. Sleety is just not letting you listen to your heart." Jessica continued.

"Fool, Death doesn't have a heart." Sleety shouted.

"Everyone has a heart, even if it isn't physical. The heart tells your mind whether a decision you make is the right decision or not. That is why we know when we do something wrong; our heart tells us. Our heart also tells us when we're about to do something that is wrong. It causes the feeling of guilt. Your heart constantly tells you that what you did was wrong and causes depression. This depression then leads to even worse acts, even more guilt and maybe even suicide. Look into your heart Death. You know this is wrong. You go around and collect the soles of those that are ready to die. Those people welcome your visits. It's the right thing to do; they're fed up with their agony. Every time a life support machine is turned off, you are there to collect the spirit and guide it to their final resting place. It's only those that aren't ready to kneel over and die that fear you. You know that. You also know that what you are about to do is wrong. What is wrong is being enslaved. You are not to be owned by anyone, ever. All this time that you have been at Sleety's command, however long that may be, you have been unable to do your job. Who knows how many people are currently waiting for you to visit them and take them away. They're still waiting for you. Nobody wants to live forever in constant agony. That would be worse than anything. Please Death; don't cross a line you cannot uncross." The Grim Reaper wasn't making any movements but, inside, he was listening. Even though he was the angel of death, he realised that he had been tricked by Sleety. He now knew where his heart was and knew what he had to do now.

"That was a very touching speech, but it will do you no good. You now what to do Grim Reaper." Sleety said evilly. Jessica and Zach immediately thought that they were going to die as the Grim Reaper raised the Tarantaros, ready to make the deadly slice. The two rabbits grabbed hold of each other and pulled each other into a compassionate hug. This display touched the Grim Reaper even more. He had now made up his mind as to what he was going to do. He prepared all his strength ready to swing his weapon, while Jessica and Zach shut their eyes and waited for the deadly blow to be dealt.


	10. Finally over

**Finally over**

Sleety flew a little bit closer to the Grim Reaper after Jessica finished her plea. He wanted to savour the moment of one of his biggest threats being killed. It was a feeling that he had felt before, when he zombified those that stood against him when he tried to take over the town several years ago. He always liked to savour this moment, and was now expecting the Grim Reaper to slice through the bodies of Jessica and Zach. The two rabbits were still huddled together with their eyes tightly closed. They were too terrified to resist the feeling of death. The Grim Reaper had made up his mind as to what to do, after hearing Jessica's plea. He had realised that the young girl was right. He gave an unseen glance towards Sleety. He then suddenly turned around and swung the Tarantaros at Sleety, who was only just able to dodge the blade.

"What are you doing?" Sleety shouted. This shout caused Jessica and Zach to open their eyes and look. The Grim Reaper was now constantly slashing at Sleety, who had to move quickly to avoid the blade. They were too shocked to do anything but watch. The Grim Reaper began to quicken the pace of his slashes, eventually catching Sleety in the shoulder. The vampire fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder and wincing in pain. It was only then he realised that the Tarantaros had a silver lining.

"No, how could a young rabbit undo what I have done?" Sleety asked. The Grim Reaper didn't reply. He went over to the vampire with the Tarantaros in his hand. It was now Sleety's turn to look at Death in the face. He then realised that this was his end. Because of the silver on the Tarantaros, he was now too weak to move. His son had been defeated and killed and, as soon as he was dead, all his magic would be undone. His dreams of creating a canary empire had come to an end, but he finally realised why he kept loosing because of Jessica's speech. Jessica had taught him the power of a pure heart, something that he had always underestimated. The hearts of all the Looney Tunes, their children and other relatives had completely overwhelmed him. He turned his head towards Jessica and Zach, who were still keeping their distance.

"I now understand the power that you all share. Because of you, my dreams have come to nothing. I am now forced to abandon my dream. I shall never return to this world, but don't think that our little game is over. Jessica, you and I shall finish this in the void, whenever you arrive there." Those were Sleety's final words before the Grim Reaper dealt the death touch to his head. As soon as the Grim Reaper's bony finger made contact with the vampire's head, Sleety's life ended and his spirit was taken from his body. The Grim Reaper then used the Tarantaros to open a portal to the void and he took Sleety's spirit into the void. Before going in himself, the Grim Reaper turned and looked at Jessica and Zach. The two rabbits still kept their distance but didn't speak, as they were quite shocked at what had just happened.

"Jessica, Zach, I thank you for setting me free from Sleety's grasp." The Grim Reaper said. Jessica and Zach were flabbergastered. They had no idea that the Grim Reaper could talk.

"I will ensure that Sleety will never return. You do not have to fear him any more. Now if you will excuse me, I have a job to do. I shall see you when it is your time, whenever it may be." With that, the Grim Reaper stepped into the void with Sleety's spirit. The portal then vanished, taking the Grim Reaper and Sleety's spirit with it. All that remained in the room were Jessica, Zach and Sleety's lifeless body. It took a few minutes for everything to sink into the two rabbits. Today had been the most terrifying day of their lives. But now, it had all ended right in front of their eyes. Sleety was now gone for good. The Grim Reaper took Sleety's spirit away to the void, never to return. Sleety himself said that he would never return. It was now all over.

"It's over…" Both rabbit's whispered. They then looked into each other's eyes. Both of them were almost crying, not of sadness, but of joy.

"It's over!" They both shouted. They pulled each other into one of the biggest hugs that they had ever shared. For a few seconds, they both thought that they were going to die. But they both survived the ordeal. It suddenly turned into one of the happiest moments of their lives.

"Jessica, you were great." Zach said.

"If you hadn't told me what you did, I would never have been able to come up with that plea." Jessica replied.

"But you came up with that speech by yourself."

"Zach, we both did it together."

"Your right Jess." The two began looking into each others eyes, sharing the same look they had done on numerous occasions. The most terrifying day of their lives had finally come to an end. Now they could continue with Aaooga's birthday party; hopefully without any more interruptions. That was, if Aaooga wanted to continue. But the hardest part for the rabbits was going to be explaining to everyone what had happened, but they would have to tell whoever they found first. They would also have to deal with Sleety's body. But first they had to find the others, and that wouldn't be easy. Before they did that, they had a bit of time to themselves. They both knew what they wanted to do now. They leaned closer together and shared a compassionate kiss. They held onto each other tightly during the kiss, which only lasted for about 5 minutes as they had to find the others. Jessica pulled away first and stroked Zach's cheek.

"Come on, let's find everyone. We can finish this tonight." Jessica said.

"Yeah, we need to get rid of Sleety's body." Zach added.

"Where should we start looking?"

"The entrance hall?"

"Ok."

* * *

In the entrance hall, Bugs and Lola were having a sit down. They had seen no sign of Jessica or Zach in the rooms they had checked and Lola was getting very concerned. She had her head in her hands and was quietly sobbing. Even though she knew that Jessica could take care of herself, she still had a sense of dread. He mind kept telling her that Jessica was dead, and she was finding it hard to ignore the feeling. Bugs had an arm around Lola, still trying to cheer her up. 

"Lo, I'm sure that Jessica is perfectly fine. Try not to worry." Bugs said.

"Bugs, we don't know what lengths Sleety will go to kill Jessica. What if he succeeded?" Lola asked in between sobs.

"We won't know until we can find her. All we can do is keep searching."

"Bugs, I can't search in this state. My mind keeps telling me that she's dead."

"Lo, that's what my mind is telling me as well. We won't know whether Jessica is alive or not until we find her." Lola gave a huge sigh. She knew that Bugs was right. They wouldn't know whether Jessica was alive or not until they found her. She slowly stood up from where they were sitting.

"Come on Bugs, we need to find our daughter."

"That's the spirit." Bugs climbed to his feet and held onto Lola's hand.

"Well, we've searched most of the rooms now."

"Where else haven't we searched?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I have a poor sense of direction, remember?" Lola gave herself a mental slap on the head.

"Oh, right. We've yet to search the kitchen. Let's go there."

"Or you could try looking over here." A voice from the other side of the room said. Both Bugs and Lola recognised the voice.

"That sounded like…" Bugs began. Both Bugs and Lola turned to where the voice had come from. There, in a doorway on the western side of the house, they saw both Jessica and Zach, perfectly ok. Somehow they had avoided running into Tweety or Aaooga. Zach was holding Sleety's dead body in his hand while Jessica was waving at her parents.

"Jessica!" Lola exclaimed. Jessica began running towards her parents while Zach just walked along behind. Lola opened up her arms and Jessica jumped into them. Lola immediately caught her daughter, nearly falling backwards but was caught by Bugs, and gave Jessica a big hug.

"Hi mum, hi dad." Jessica greeted.

"Jess, you're ok."

"Yes mum, I'm fine."

"Jess, what became of Sleety?" Bugs asked.

"Dead." Zach replied; showing Bugs the body of the dead vampire. Bugs hesitantly touched the body. It was icy cold and completely lifeless.

"It's not like you guys to kill someone."

"We didn't kill him." Jessica said.

"Then who did? Tweety?"

"No. It wasn't Tweety." Lola let Jessica put her feet back on the ground. She and Zach sat down and told Bugs and Lola what had happened. While he was listening, Bugs was texting everyone, saying that Jessica and Zach were both ok and asking them to come to the entrance hall. When the two young rabbits finished their story, Bugs and Lola looked absolutely shocked. At the same time, they were relieved that Jessica and Zach had survived their encounter with the Grim Reaper and that Sleety was gone for good.

"Jessica, Zach, I never knew that Sleety would get that desperate." Bugs said.

"We didn't think he'd do something that drastic either. I'm just glad that we're both ok." Jessica replied.

"What are we going to do with Sleety's body?" Zach asked.

"We'll burn both his and Cheesy's." Lola replied.

"When were we going to do that?"

"As soon as the others arrive."

"Ok, the sooner we can get rid of their bodies, the better."

* * *

A few minutes later, the rest of the group had arrived at the entrance hall. Once they were there, Jessica and Zach explained what they had been through and how Sleety had been defeated. Everyone was horrified as to what had happened but were relieved that the two rabbits were ok. After explaining what had happened, the group decided to burn the bodies of the two dead vampires. There was enough firewood in the shed outside and enough dead foliage to make a reasonable sized bonfire in the backyard. The bodies of Sleety and Cheesy were in the very centre of the mound of firewood and dead foliage. The group were gathered around the bonfire and waiting for the fire to be lit. Jessica and Zach were standing next to each other, holding each other's hand tightly. Sylvester Jr. was in the arms of his mother. He wanted to spend a bit of time with her but she had said that there was stuff she needed to do. She did promise to call him more often though. Becky was in her mother's arms. She was no longer scared of anything, as there was nothing to be scared off. Tweety had placed the silver dagger on the very top of the bonfire. He was holding a lit match and was ready to light the fire. 

"Sleety and Cheesy pie. You were our enemies, but you were still living creatures. It's such a shame, had we met under different circumstances, we could've been friends. But you chose the path of darkness. It was your choice, but we hope that you now see that you were wrong in choosing that path. May you both rest in peace for the rest of eternity." Tweety said before he threw the lit match into the bonfire. Within a couple of minutes, the whole thing was alight and burning brightly. Everyone held hands with their respective partners and watched the fire burn.

"Tweety, what did you mean by if we'd met under different circumstances?" Sylvester asked.

"I meant that if they hadn't been evil vampires." Tweety replied.

"Oh, I see."

"But it's water under the bridge now." Penelope added.

"I'm just glad everyone's ok." Miss. Prissy said.

"I'll dr-dr-drink to that." Porky added.

"I think we should head home after this." Petunia said.

"I agree. It's getting, I say, it's getting late." Foghorn added.

"And I think I'm right in saying that we're all tired, aren't we dears?" Granny asked. Everybody nodded, although Jessica and Zach still had plenty of energy left.

"Aaooga, I'm sorry that your birthday ended up like this." Tweety said.

"Tweety, it wasn't your fault. You don't need to apologise." Aaooga replied.

"She's right. We did all we could to try and prevent this." Sylvester added.

"Be thankful that it's over." Sylvia said.

"You're all right. At least it's over." Tweety replied.

"Tweety, thank you for organising this, even if it did go wrong." Aaooga said.

"Aaooga, I'd do anything for you."

"I know you would." Aaooga gently out Becky down so she and Tweety could hug. They continued to hug for a few minutes before coming together and sharing a compassionate kiss. Everyone awed at the sight. The two canaries were deeply in love, and would protect each other to the death. Eventually, the two broke away and looked into each other's eyes.

"Happy birthday Aaooga." Tweety finally said.

"Thank you Tweety." Aaooga replied. Everyone then turned their attention to the bonfire, which was now steadily burning away, burning the bodies of Sleety and Cheesy with it. The whole thing was now completely over. they could now use the mansion for whatever they wanted without fear of Sleety.

* * *

TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL FOLKS! 

I thank everyone who read this story. You guys really make my job worthwhile. I really appreciate it. This will be my last upload for a while, as I'm back off to college fairly soon. I'll see you when I see you.


End file.
